


You deserve to be loved

by veela_feelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Theo just wants to help, i think i did brett dirty in this one, it's a little sad at first, maybe a bit confusing cause liam won't tell anyone anything, maybe he'll change, so this is an au, there are supernatural elements though don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veela_feelin/pseuds/veela_feelin
Summary: It was supposed to be a clean slate, a new start. At least, that's what Liam's parents think. Liam knows better. If he wants to enjoy his time at his new school, Beacon Hills HS, then he'd have to deal with the problems he was supposed to leave behind when he left Devenford Preparatory Academy. But how is he supposed to do that on his own? He needs to do it on his own, because he can't have anyone else getting hurt because of his mistakes.Maybe the support of his childhood best friend and that of a new friend will help him see that you are never on your own, though, that you won't ever have to be.Or: Liam Dunbar, lacrosse-extraordinaire was unfortunate enough to get on the bad side of some bad (jealous) guys and when he gets out of that toxic environment, it's already poisoned his mind to the point where he believes himself guilty. Now it's time to heal and to get better, with the help of his best friend he's finally able to see basically all the time, and that of a new friend who turns out to be more than what meets the eye at first.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 35
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is technically my second fic here, but I've deleted the first one (really regret that).
> 
> Fair warning, English isn't my first language, so there will be spelling errors (I'd love for you to point them out to me if you spot one, because I really want this to be good).  
> Also, the concept of High School is a little foreign to me. I've learned a bit about it in school, but not to the point where I can be 100% sure about everything. I just hope it won't be too much of a distraction from the actual story.
> 
> About that: Basically, Liam's not a werewolf, he's a simple junior who transferred to Beacon Hills High because of some bad business with his former teammates at Devenford Prep.
> 
> The thing about this story is that I seriously don't know where it's going yet. I'm pretty sure I won't include Liam's IED and Theo's good in this and the whole squad of Scott will only be mentioned at first.
> 
> If you like this story I hope you're patient, because my inspiration to write comes and goes and I'm really frustrated because of it.
> 
> Soo... I don't think there's anything else for me to say, other than that I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to the creators of Teen Wolf (except my original characters of course).
> 
> Okay, I hope you enjoy this story. See you in a bit. ♥

In a valley between several mountains there is a small city called Beacon Hills. Almost every inch surrounding the area is covered with trees and wildlife and even though we're speaking of a city, there are no skyscrapers that plague the horizon. It's countless suburban houses, corner stores, old warehouses remodeled into clubs and nature amongst it all in the form of parks and forests. Bordering on a small forest is one of the local high schools, Beacon Hills HS.

It's currently lunch break and Liam Dunbar, who's in his junior year, is waiting for his best friend Mason in the cafeteria.  
Mason left just a few minutes ago, with a girl called Irene who needed his help with the paper the two of them are working on in English. Liam's relieved to be in the other English class, because they don't have any serious work to do yet. After all, it's been only two weeks since the winter holidays ended and since Liam changed schools.

The timing of his transfer wasn't the best, if he's being honest, because it was after only the first semester of junior year, which is why he was noticed immediately by the other students at Beacon Hills High. He's still getting some looks in the hallway, but other than that no one actually cares. Liam's okay with all of that, but he can't help the suspicious feeling that sometimes creeps up on him because of the lack of a response from his classmates. With Mason at his side it's not as hard to manage. He's seriously so happy that Mason and him are going to the same school again.

He doesn't have to wait long for his best friend to push the doors to the cafeteria open and line up in the short queue for food.  
After Mason looks in his direction and shoots him a quick smile, Liam busies himself with picking at his muffin while he waits for Mason to come over.

"How's it going with your paper?" Liam asks him when he finally sets down his tray and sits on the other side of the otherwise empty table.  
Mason shrugs and starts munching on his brownie before he starts talking, mouth full and everything. "Irene thinks we should focus more on interpretation," he says with a thoughtfull expression on his face.  
"You like working with her?" Liam asks.  
Mason hums in response. "She's one of the best in my English class, so it's not like I'm complaining about her being so thorough. She's got an interesting view of things, too."  
"How so?"  
Mason shrugs again. " I don't know. She's just so... Unusual, I guess. It's so wild to think about how we, like, perceive our surroundings, right?"  
Liam grins and shoves the last of his muffin into his mouth.

The rest of lunch break passes quickly and then Liam and Mason have an hour for independent learning, which basically means no class.  
They get some books out of their lockers and then head over to the school library, which is situated right next to the cafeteria.

It's when Liam tells Mason animatedly all about that new game he bought during the holidays, while pushing the doors to the library a little too excitedly, that his quiet, peaceful time at Beacon Hills High seems to run out.

Walking backwards, talking with his hands, so he can make Mason _really_ understand how awesome said game is, he uses his back to push open the doors, or rather, tries to, because he's instantly met with some kind of resistance and an indignant yell from the other side.  
Liam jumps forward, away from the door, as if it's burned him. Mason and him exchange wide-eyed looks before focusing on the library door.

Just then it's pulled open from the other side, revealing a handsome, dark-haired guy with a bleeding nose.  
Mason blanches with a muttered curse.

"What the _fuck_?" the guy says, his eyes as wide as Liam's and Mason's. Time seems to slow down.

Liam is painfully aware of his heavily beating heart, can hear the blood pumping in his ears, the dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

The moment he adjusts to it all, time speeds up again and then he's almost stumbling over his words, ignoring the death grip Mason suddenly has on his shoulder.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to do that! Oh fuck, your nose isn't broken, is it? My dad's a doctor, I can call him if you want me to-"  
The guy interrupts him and raises a hand to the blood merrily trickling out of his nose, an expression of pure disbelief on his face.  
"How did you even manage to do that? Fuck," he mutters, and the blood continues running down to his mouth as he talks, coating his teeth in crimson.

Liam thinks of telling him off for standing directly behind the door like an idiot, but as soon as the thought occurs to him, it's already gone again.  
Instead, he tries not to cringe, but he can almost taste the blood on his own tongue as he watches it gather on the lower lip of the other student.

_He looks familiar_ , Liam thinks to himself, _I think I've seen him around some seniors before_.

"I'm really sorry," Liam says again with an anxious frown, "I was- I was careless and pushed too hard."  
The guy whines. "My nose... My _face_."  
He hisses in pain as he tries stopping the blood flow by pinching his nose close and Liam gulps heavily in an attempt to try and loosen the knot in his throat. The guy doesn't look particularly angry, simply as if he's run into an unfortunate inconvenience, so Liam isn't sure if he should say something else, but if he's learned anything during his time at Devenford Prep, it's that saying sorry is never enough.  
"If- If it's any consolation, you... you, uh, still look pretty good," Liam starts and he has to swallow around the knot in his throat again, because _shit, what am I saying?_  
His gaze meets that of the guy in front of him. "Even with, like, all the blood," he trails off awkwardly. Just a second later he hears a panicked, high-pitched 'Oh my god' from behind him. Liam couldn't agree more.

_What the **fuck** am I saying?_

The guy looks at him a little funny for a moment, but then he just sighs. "You know what, it's alright," he says, his eyes closing in resignation. Liam starts to relax. "But..." Only to get tense all over again. "Dude, I have a reputation to uphold. I'm pretty sure I have to beat you up now."

_It actually sounds as if he's sorry about it_ , Liam thinks a little hysterically as all color leaves his face. His insides feel as if they're trying their best to knot themselves into one big mess and his limbs suddenly feel not only tense, but also very heavy.

He can't get into a fight. He can't get into a fight with _this guy_ , because he looks so strong, like only one well-placed punch could seriously knock Liam out. The guy's taller than him, too.

_I don't stand a fucking chance._

"Are you serious?" Liam asks weakly as he grips the strap of his backpack more tightly. He feels like he might actually throw up any second now.  
Mason's hand's closing more painfully around his shoulder, slightly tugging at him, but Liam's feet stay frozen to the ground.  
The guy sighs again and nods. Liam could've sworn that he sees something like mirth in those eyes for a second, but it's probably wishful thinking on his end.

When the guy really _does_ start laughing out of nowhere, both Liam and Mason jump at the suddenness of it and both of them watch as little droplets of blood spray from the guys lips to fly through the air, destined to fall to their death onto the pavement at their feet.  
"Man, I'm just messing with you," the guy heaves out between laughs. He shakes his head before extending his hand for Liam to take.

His eyes still wide in alarm, Liam stares at it for a moment. He smiles nervously when he takes the hand into his own, tries to ignore the lingering feeling of dread.

"I'm Theo, by the way," the guy, Theo, introduces himself, the grin on his blood-covered face big and full of amusement.

Liam's pretty sure he hears Mason choke behind him.

-

After Theo leaves, Mason and Liam sit down in a quiet corner of the library, spreading out their various books over the entire surface of their table. Liam is reaching for his Biology book so he can get started on his work, but Mason slaps his hand away.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Liam says, a hurt expression on his face.  
Mason's eyes are still wide. "Dude, do you know who that was?" he asks with badly supressed excitement, his voice hushed.  
"Yeah, _obviously_. It was Theo, he told us himself. You were there!" Liam grumbles.  
Mason sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It was Theo _Raeken_. As in, 'lacrosse-hottie, still-single' Theo Raeken."  
Liam shoots his best friend a skeptical look. "So? I mean, I think I've seen him around, but, dude, I've been here for, like, two weeks," he says exasperatedly. He doesn't think Theo can be _that_ big of a deal when he didn't even hear his name being uttered _once_ during those two long weeks he's attended Beacon Hills High already. Theo did say that he had a 'reputation' to uphold, though.  
Well, it can't be a good one, if threatening other people plays a part in keeping it. While it may have been a joke, Liam certainly didn't like it.

Maybe Theo's reputation is actually that of a jokester.

_It would fit_ , he guesses.

"What's so special about him?" Liam asks as he quickly snatches his Biology book off the table.  
Mason leans back in his chair, his arms crossed behind his head. "Well, he's super hot, but you seem to think the same, so there's really no need pointing it out."  
Liam gives him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks.  
Mason gives him an unimpressed look in return before his face turns into a grimace. "'If it's any consolation, you still look pretty good, even with, like, all the blood over your extremely hot face'," he says in a ridiculously high voice, his fingers doing air-quotes.  
Liam splutters. "Wha- I _panicked_! And I didn't even mean it..."  
Mason cackles loudly and promptly gets shushed by some close-sitting classmates.

"He's really good at lacrosse, too," Mason whispers when he's calmed down again. "You must have played against him during your time at Devenford, right? By the way, try-outs are starting next week, so if you wanna join the team..." he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Liam huffs out a small chuckle and shakes his head at his best friend's antics.

"Well, he's also popular because he's kinda nice and only ever had a girlfriend during his sophomore year, Tracy I think it is, and after they broke up, he's never been in any kind of relationship again, which is pretty weird, considering he's one of the most attractive guys at our school," Mason finishes suspiciously.  
Liam snorts quietly. "Why's that weird? Maybe he just didn't meet the right one since then."  
"Guys like him don't wait till they meet the 'right one'," Mason says matter-of-factly. Liam only rolls his eyes in response.

"Also, he doesn't even fuck around, you know? He's always invited to plenty of parties, but he just... He never sleeps with anyone," Mason adds.  
Liam sighs. "Mase, this isn't some bad American High School movie where the hot guys _have_ to be players."  
Mason points a victorious finger at him. "So you _do_ admit that he's hot!"  
Liam shows him the middle finger before he opens his Biology book and focuses on his work.

They're both busy reading for a while after that and take some notes from time to time, but it's not long until Mason shuts his Math book and turns his attention to Liam once more. Liam finishes reading his paragraph before he looks up to meet the troubled expression of his best friend.  
"What's up?" he asks, reluctantly closing his book as well.  
Mason sighs. "I'm sorry." Liam frowns in confusion. "I should have said something. Earlier, when Theo told you he was gonna beat you up," Mason says, slumped forward with his hands folded in his lap.  
Liam shakes his head with a wry smile. "What are you talking about? He was just joking."  
"But we didn't know at first. I mean, I was pretty sure he was messing with us, because he doesn't even have that kind of reputation, quite the opposite, actually, but he looked so _serious_. I simply should've done something, stood up for you."  
"Mase, chill," Liam says as he leans forward, a reassuring smile on his face. "I'm not mad at you or anything. If Theo had been serious, I would've run and since you were holding onto me rather _strongly_ , you would've come with me anyway."  
Mason laughs, but it dies down pretty quickly. "Dude, I'm really sorry. I was so star-struck at first and then I just froze."  
Liam clicks his tongue impatiently. "Stop beating yourself up about it. I mean, it's not everyday that you get threatened and how you react to something like that is always difficult at first."  
"What do you mean?" Mason asks, a confused expression on his face. Liam fumbles with his words for a second, because _did I just admit that I'm used to people threatening me?_ Liam tries to act casual and shrugs innocently. "Nothing, just that it was totally normal of you to freeze. I mean, I did, too, right?"  
Mason still seems a little skeptical. "That's a surprisingly wise thing for you to say."  
Liam bristles. "Are you calling me stupid?"

-

When school's over, Liam makes his way to his locker and packs everything he won't need for the weekend away before he sends Mason a quick text.

Friday, 14:13 p.m.

You done yet?

Liam figures that Mason must still be in class when he doesn't get a reply right away. Well, Mr. Binns _did_ let them out earlier than usual, so Liam should've expected it. He shoulders his backpack, but just as he starts heading for the front doors to wait outside, he hears someone call his name from behind him. Liam startles and turns to find Theo Raeken walking towards him, his hands casually stuffed inside the pockets of his loose black jeans. He's smiling, but Liam feels himself getting nervous anyway.

"Yeah, hi. What's up?" he greets when Theo stops in front of him.  
Theo shrugs. "Oh, the usual."  
Liam has no idea what the usual is.

With an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach Liam realizes that they're completely alone. Theo could simply beat him up right now for no one to see. But that wouldn't make any sense, right? Why would he do that?

_Why's he out here anyway?_

Liam exhales shakily, his muscles taut. He's ready to make a run for it, even if it will leave him looking like a coward. While he may have a chance against Theo, Liam doesn't feel the need to test it. Theo watches him with narrowed eyes.

"You alright? You seem tense," he says, his head slightly tilted to the side.  
Liam tries a smile, but he's pretty sure it ends up looking like a grimace. "I'm fine. What did you want? How did it go at the nurse's office?"

As he subtly inspects Theo a bit closer, Liam notices that his nose looks quite normal. He can't even make out any discoloration. It must've looked worse than it actually was.

Theo grins. "Oh, I didn't go there. Just let it bleed out over a sink."  
Liam lifts a hand to scratch at his neck. "Listen, I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean-" he starts, but Theo interrupts him yet again, this time with a shake of his head. "Liam, it's all good, don't worry."

For a moment, it's quiet. They look at each other and somewhere in Liam's head he hears Mason's voice yelling frustratedly: _Say something, this is getting so awkward!_

"I actually wanted to ask you something," Theo then says and Liam sighs in relief, his lips pressed into a small smile. "You were at Devenford before you came here, right?"  
Liam's smile drops.

_Oh no._

If Theo knows that he's been at Devenford, he can only hope that he doesn't know about the whole lacrosse thing, too. He couldn't know about that, though, could he? Almost no one at Devenford knew, except, of course, the lacrosse team.

"Yeah," Liam says, forcing himself to keep their eye contact steady.  
"And you played lacrosse there, too, right?"  
"Yeah," he answers warily.  
Theo grins. "So how about you join our team? Try-outs start next week."  
A rush of relief curses through him. Liam shrugs tentatively. "I don't know," he mumbles.  
"You should," Theo says and he sounds so sincere. Liam feels a sudden wave of proudness and shyness wash over him, because this is the first time in quite a while that someone's (kind of) complimenting his skills and it's Theo Raeken, 'lacrosse-hottie', as Mason called him, and he's complimenting _Liam_. Well, kind of. Right?

_But that doesn't matter_ , he reminds himself.

"Thanks, but... I just..." Liam simply can't risk it. He would never.  
"Afraid of playing against your old teammates?" Theo asks him, just before the bell sounds.

The hallway gets busy again, with students bustling about and chatting loudly.

Theo inches towards a wall free of lockers to continue their conversation without blocking everyone's path, so Liam follows after him. He thinks of his matches against Beacon Hills High when he was still at Devenford and how he must've played against Theo then, too, like Mason said in the library. He never really paid much attention to the rival team, too focused on other things, and when they were playing they'd had helmets on. Liam still can't believe that he didn't notice Theo, though. Or maybe he did. A lot of his time at Devenford seems like a blur. Liam doesn't really remember much in detail.

"I'm not afraid," he says then, "But... Maybe I don't necessarily feel... _Comfortable_ playing against them."  
Theo shifts so he's leaning against the wall and looks into Liam's eyes. It seems like he's searching for something, perhaps the real reason why Liam won't play. It's not like he's lying, even though he maybe, kind of, is. Because who wouldn't be afraid?  
Even so, he feels terribly vulnerable the longer Theo looks at him. Several moments pass and then Theo just sighs.

"Okay," he says and it sounds too casual. As if he knows there's more behind it and simply wants Liam to feel safe now, before he starts-  
Or maybe that's just the constant suspiciousness roaring to life inside of him. Liam exhales and forces himself to let it go.

"Yeah," he mumbles in response and it's almost inaudible with lockers clanging at their sides, with all the students rushing past them.

"Just- Think about it. And don't let something, or someone, get in your way of doing what you enjoy, yeah?"  
Liam's eyes widen at that and he wants to say something in return, but Theo's already taking a step back. He lifts his hand in a short wave. "See you."

And then he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm already back again, but please don't expect this in the future. As I've said before, I currently only have 3 chapters written out, so... Yeah.  
> What I wanted to say is that I'm so thankful and happy for your positive feedback on the first chapter, every single one of you has literally made my day.  
> I'm not really sure if I like this chapter as much as I do the first, so no idea if you'll like it...  
> Alright, here it is, hope you enjoy! ♥

On Sunday morning Liam always goes for a run in the neighborhood.  
He'd usually kept to the area around Devenford Prep, but now he has to start going a different route, because he really doesn't like his chances of running into someone of his old school. He probably should have done that a lot sooner, too...

It's a good day for a run. Even though the sun is shining rather bleakly, the horizon is a light, cloudless blue. It's not warm, but that doesn't bother Liam, he actually favours these conditions to the sweltering heat in the summer.

He's currently still pretending to stretch on their lawn out front as he debates internally if he should really just start running, even though he's not as familiar with the area around Beacon Hills High yet.  
In the end he doesn't have much of a choice as he catches a glance of Mrs. O'Riley from next door sticking her head out of her window, a smile growing on her face as she spots Liam.  
Don't get him wrong, Mrs. O'Riley is a nice lady, but once she gets going in a conversation, not much can stop her and Liam hates to be rude. So instead of getting wrapped up in a chat with her, Liam shoots her a quick smile before he starts down the sidewalk.

Running hasn't always been high up on his list of preferred sports, but it's grown on him. He gets to breathe in the fresh morning air, experiences the feel of the first sunrays of the day, can let his thoughts run free and, well, it's really useful, because it boosts his stamina, it helps him stay fit. With lacrosse out of the picture now, he's got nothing else.

Ever since David, his stepdad, introduced him to lacrosse, when he was about ten years old, he's loved it. He used to play with David, as there was no team in middle school, but when he started attending Devenford Prep, he got into their lacrosse team right away, even though he was still a freshman.  
It had been great at first, his teammates were impressed, or at least, they seemed so. Some of them even told Liam that he could be the first-ever freshman to become team captain.  
During that first year he steadily grew popular, with him being the youngest player on the team and still one of the best.

It all changed when he became too confident in his skills, getting cocky and arrogant on occasion.  
Brett, the team captain, and Arthur, his right hand, they would crowd around him after practice, cage him against walls, beat him up. Liam knows that he deserved it, nobody likes a show-off, after all, but that doesn't mean that he didn't want it to stop. He was too stubborn to quit the team, so he tried to become neutral. That meant no bragging to absolutely anyone, and on the field, no excitement, pride, disappointment, anger, pain or exhaustion.

At first, it actually helped. Brett and Arthur stopped putting him in his place, as there was no reason for them to do so, right?  
Because he continued scoring most of the goals during their games against other teams, though, they started doing it again.  
After a particularly painful... _conversation_ , Brett had made it very clear that from then on it was his job to secure the ball, to get it to his teammates and to let them score, and only that.

It was during the end of his freshman year that his classmates soon forgot his name. He became a simple player on the field, nothing extraordinary, a pawn on the chessboard you won't think twice about sacrificing to get to victory.  
Liam didn't see any reason why Brett and Arthur would continue even after he didn't do anything to annoy them anymore and when they did, Liam figured that they must simply need a body to let their anger or frustration out on.

Even now he's still a bit disappointed that no one bothered to step in at that point, but he really couldn't blame anyone, Brett and Arthur would have simply beaten that person up as well. Liam knows it, because when the two of them did it for the first time, a guy, Dean, actually stopped them, even though Liam clearly deserved it.  
When Liam saw him the next day, he had looked so fucking bad... Liam still feels guilt gnawing at him when he thinks about it.  
He doesn't want anyone else to pay for his mistakes and he'd told Dean as much back then. Dean left the lacrosse team shortly afterwards. Liam figured that he didn't want some guy getting beat up on his conscience if he couldn't do anything about it.

Still, Liam really does miss playing lacrosse. But with his last conversation with Brett and Arthur on his mind almost 24/7, he won't even dare to watch the Beacon Hills High team practice.

As if the universe wants to spite him, though, Liam spots someone in a small park bordering on a forest playing lacrosse just then as he rounds a corner.  
_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Liam knows better, he's told himself _just now_ and still, he can't help but slow down to a halt on the sidewalk and then he pretends to stretch again, while in reality, he's watching said guy with unimaginable envy. It can't do any harm, though, right? It's just some random guy practicing.  
_He seems familiar, though_ , Liam thinks to himself with a small frown and as if on cue, the guy turns. Liam curses under his breath. He recognizes him even from the distance. It's Theo Raeken.  
The universe truly hates him.

Liam is about to continue running, but Theo seems to recognize him, too.  
"Liam! Hey, get over here!" he calls as he waves with his lacrosse stick.  
Biting his bottom lip, Liam sighs. He really shouldn't go over. He could just make some sort of apologetic gesture and get the hell out of here, but... It can't do any harm, right? It's not like he's gonna play with Theo. He's just making polite conversation.  
So with a shaky exhale and a nod to himself, Liam starts jogging in Theo's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Theo smiles at him when Liam comes to a halt in front of him. His eyes are slightly narrowed, his head tilted to the side.  
"I'm on a run," Liam responds.  
Theo gives him a quick once-over at that. "Yeah, should've figured. Do you do that often? I haven't really seen you around here before," he says. Liam shrugs. "Oh, you know... Just trying a new route." Theo nods in understanding and after a moment, he smiles.  
"So... You wanna play a round or two?"  
It's actually embarrassing how Liam's heart starts beating faster. He would love to play. But he mustn't. If someone from Devenford Prep comes by and recognizes him, or worse, if Brett or Arthur walk by...  
"I'm sorry, but I really can't," Liam says and he's already taking a step back. "I have to, er, hurry. My mom's making a, um... Special breakfast," he trails off. He feels heat forming in his cheeks as he sees the clear disbelief growing on Theo's face.  
"Dude, telling me that I'm terrible company would have been less painful than that," he says with a chuckle and Liam falters. He scratches the side of his neck. "I'm sorry, that wasn't- I wasn't trying to..." He clenches his teeth in frustration. "I just can't."  
Theo nods as if he understands. "Nah, It's alright. It's just... I've been coming here for, like, four weeks already and it's getting boring without someone else to play with."  
_At least you get to play_ , Liam thinks bitterly before he can stop himself. He sighs.  
"What about the other guys of the lacrosse team? Why don't you pactice with them?" he asks Theo, who laughs at his question as if it's the funniest joke he's ever heard.  
" _What?_ " Liam asks him and Theo shakes his head with a broad grin.  
"The only one willing to be up at this hour to practice would be Jackson and... Well, thanks, but no thanks," he says in explanation. Liam doesn't get it. He frowns in confusion, but Theo just waves him off. "Doesn't matter," he mutters.  
He seems to be in thought for a moment.

"You know, ever since I knew that it was you transferring, I wanted you on the team," Theo says then and Liam almost misses it, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.  
"You knew about me?" Liam asks and he's too caught off-guard to mask his surprise properly. _How could Theo have known it was me? Did the teachers at school say something? But I'm not in Theo's grade, so that doesn't make any sense. Maybe he just overheard someone of my grade talking about it._  
Theo smiles. "'Course I knew, I've got my ears everywhere."  
"Who told you?" Liam presses further. _What if it was someone who knows about the stuff with Brett and Arthur?_  
Theo shrugs. "No one in particular," he says. Liam frowns at him.  
"You won't tell me?" he asks and Theo grins.  
"Nah, I don't think I will," he says. Liam visibly deflates. _He's just playing with me._  
"Fine," he says firmly. "Well, I should go." He turns and starts walking, hoping to be called back and for Theo to give in and tell him, _because I can play, too, okay?_  
He's only taken a few steps on the yellowed grass when Theo calls out. Liam allows himself a little, triumphant grin, but when he turns around again it's with a neutral expression on his face. "What?"  
Theo huffs and his lips twist into a small smile. "Is it so important to know who told me?" _Yes._  
Liam shrugs. "No, I guess not." His _But I want to know_ seems to be suspended in the air between them. Theo rolls his eyes in an almost affectionate looking manner.  
"It was a friend of mine, she's the principal's daughter, that's how she knew," he says. "And because she knew you were in the lacrosse team at Devenford, she told me. She told me your name and because it sounded familiar I started digging."  
Liam feels a cold shiver run down his back, as if someone had emptied a bucket of water over his head.  
_Does he know?_

"Digging?" he repeats. He's painfully aware of how scared he sounds, even though he tries to hide it.  
"Yeah. I asked the guys on the team. We talked for a bit and then Danny pointed it out. I couldn't believe that I didn't realize sooner." Theo's smiling very wide by now, but Liam, Liam is very much panicking. _It doesn't sound like he knows, but... Fuck, what if he does?_

Taking Liam's silence as his cue to continue talking, Theo does just that, none the wiser to Liam's internal breakdown.  
"Liam, you're that one dude who joined a team in his _freshman year_. The youngest official player in the area and a really good one at that. You're the reason we lost so often! I mean, I remember watching you play and I was seriously so amazed. But... You only played like that in your first matches, I think. You got a little more laid back during the end," Theo finishes and Liam gulps heavily.  
_How is he so damn perceptive?_  
"But you- you only know that about me, right?" Liam asks him and regrets it the second Theo raises a brow in question.  
"Is there something else I should know?" he asks, a suspicious edge to his voice. Liam shakes his head with what he hopes to be a reassuring smile.  
"No, no, of course not. Just wondering, because it's a lot to take in. I didn't realize that someone would watch me so closely," he admits, because it's somewhat the truth. Theo grins. "Nah, you must've known. I mean, come on. Weren't you even considered to become team captain at one point?" Liam's smile turns a little bitter at that. "Yeah, but that... That wouldn't have worked out," he mutters. He's convinced that Brett would've killed him if he'd stolen his position.

"Have you thought about what I said last time?" Theo asks him then, effectively ripping him out of his dark thoughts. Liam sighs.  
"Yes, but I can't join your team. I, er... Have to focus on school for now," he says. Theo seems unconvinced. He looks at Liam as if he could see right through his lie.  
"You sure? It's not just some leftover loyalty for your team? Because if it's that, then I understand, you know. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do, Liam," he says and Liam's so _conflicted_. He has absolutely no loyalty left for the Devenford Prep lacrosse team, but it would be the perfect excuse and still... He feels so bad for lying to Theo. Why is he so damn nice to him anyway?  
_It's better that way_ , he convinces himself and before he can think too hard about it, he's already talking. "Thanks. I didn't want to say anything, because of obvious reasons, you know? I'm at your school now and I figured it wouldn't look too good if I ran around telling everyone how great Devenford is," he says, or rather, grits out, because it's surprising how hard it is to say anything positive about Devenford. Liam didn't realize how much he disliked that hellhole until now. Theo seems to sense that something's off about his statement as well and when he frowns at him, Liam averts his gaze in shame. _His opinion of me doesn't matter,_ Liam thinks to himself. _I have to make sure that he won't bother me about this matter again and that's it._  
When their eyes meet, he's relieved to find Theo's expression looking quite blank.

"Okay, well... I have to, er... You know," he trails off and Theo simply nods.

Liam throws one last look over his shoulder as he makes his way back home and catches Theo staring after him with a thoughful expression on his face.

Maybe he should inform himself about the other extracurricular activities at Beacon Hills High. If he can't play lacrosse, then he should find something else to occupy himself with, because just taking runs around the neighborhood isn't gonna cut it for him. He knows that there's a swim team and he's heard people talk about a basketball team as well, so there _are_ other options for him. It's just that he _really_ wants to be a part of the lacrosse team. Lacrosse is his passion, he knows that he's good at it, knows that... Knows that they probably wouldn't want him on the team anymore, once they've really gotten to know him. They would think that he was full of himself, that he was a show-off, an attention-seeker.  
_I should simply stay away from it all,_ Liam thinks in defeat.  
No, he _will_ stay away.

Especially from Theo and his sharp eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the first, but the next will be a bit longer, I think.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway!  
> It's currently half past 1 so again, there could be errors in the text. If you happen to find some, please don't hesitate to point them out to me.
> 
> I actually got a little conflicted working on this chapter. I mean, the way I wrote it would mean that around the beginning of his freshman year Liam would have started to get beat up and he would have to endure it throughout the entirety of his freshman, sophomore and the first half of his junior year! I mean, shit, I didn't really see it like that until now and I don't know if I like it. But it's not like I can really change anything about it now. I just have to make sure that Liam gets plenty of opportunities to see that he's a precious little bean who does in fact not deserve the treatment he's gotten. And Mason and Theo will show him, I'll make sure of that.
> 
> Okay, that's it for now. Byee ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Before Liam realizes, it's already Sunday again. The week has gone by like sand slipping through his fingers.  
Mason had to hand in his assignment in English and the try-outs for lacrosse had begun. Liam still feels the embarrassment creep up on him when he remembers how he saw the paper next to the principal's office, stapled to a bulletin board (by the way, who _staples_ things to a bulletin board? Didn't you have thumbtacks for that?). Theo and a few of his friends rounded the corner in exactly that moment and caught Liam reading the announcement. So much for his alleged disinterest in lacrosse.

Theo and him haven't spoken at all after their conversation last Sunday.  
Liam is pretty sure that Theo _wanted_ to talk to him, because almost everytime he caught sight of Liam, he began making his way over to him. Though with his exceptional experience in avoiding situations he didn't want to be in, it was easy enough to slip away through the crowd before Theo reached him, so he would always find an empty space where Liam had stood just seconds before.

Talking to Theo is currently at the very bottom of his list of things Liam wanted to do, along with encountering Brett and Arthur and all that other bad stuff.  
Talking to Theo means scutinizing, sharp eyes watching his every move, as he has very much learned from their previous few encounters, and Liam doesn't want to constantly lie during a conversation. Sue him. (He might be getting a little _(very)_ antsy that Theo could find out things he isn't supposed to find out, which means Liam getting frustrated at his own helplessness, which means a growing dislike for the one causing all these feelings in Liam, which means- You get the gist.)  
Theo always seems to know when he's lying (which is really creepy, by the way), because his eyes turn practically piercing the second Liam lets one slip past his lips and Liam does not like that look, does not like being the focus of that look.

Thinking back, Liam notices how often the two of them saw each other throughout those past five days. It's very unusual, if you ask Liam, because he doesn't really remember seeing Theo during his first two weeks at Beacon Hills High. Like, at all.  
He's now able to identify Theo by the back of his head and by his hair in general, which is pretty disconcerting on its own, but it's helped Liam avoid him, so he's not gonna complain. (Liam still snickers to himself when he remembers the many times he recognized Theo from behind and used a very bewildered Mason, who soon grew accustomed to his antics, as a personal shield, so if Theo, by any chance, felt like turning around, he would only catch sight of his amazing best friend.)

"Liam?"

While he's been busy tying his shoelaces, his mother had come down the stairs in her morning gown. She's rubbing at her eyes with a tired but amused smile on her lips. "How are you able to be up so early on weekends? I thought you were supposed to be a moody teenager?" she says as she leans against the door frame. Liam throws her a sarcastic smile, but after a moment he shrugs. "No use staying in bed all day, I guess."  
"Did you at least eat something first?"  
Avoiding his mom's eyes, Liam stands up again. "It's fine." His mom crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Nuh-uh, mister. Come on," she says, and before Liam can protest she's already making her way to the kitchen. Liam follows grudgingly. "Mom, it's _fine_. I've had a glass of water," he groans. Jenna ignores him in favor of getting to work on some kind of muesli. Accepting his defeat, Liam falls into one of the bar stools at the kitchen island.  
As he watches his mom, he notices that she doesn't quite look like usual.  
"Did you do something with your hair?" he aks her. Jenna turns around to give him a bright smile. "Yes, I was at Leslie's yesterday and she cut it for me. How does it look?"  
Liam makes a show of analyzing his mom's hair from different angles, an overly concentrated expression on his face, before he nods in approval. "It looks good," he concludes. Jenna gives him an unimpressed smile.  
"Thank you, sweetheart." Liam grins in response.  
He's not lying, it actually does look better. More... Bouncy. Kind of.

It's quiet for some time. Liam's contemplating whether or not he should take the same route he took last Sunday, because he doesn't really feel like testing his luck. Maybe Theo won't even be there, though. He told Liam that practicing on his own has gotten boring by now, so it's not likely that he'll continue, right?

"How's school?"

Liam sighs. "It's really cool," he says. "I missed being at the same one as Mase."  
His mother smiles at him and places a bowl of fruit muesli in front of him. "I know. I'm glad you two have each other."  
She silently watches him eat for a while, but Liam knows that she's gonna say more on the topic.  
"Is anyone bothering you?" she asks then, the concern painfully evident in her voice, even though she must be trying to tone it down. Liam shoots her a look.  
"Well, no. Not really."  
"Not really?"  
Liam shrugs. Is Theo actually bothering him? He seems intent on getting to know him, or rather, on getting Liam on the lacrosse team, which is frustrating, because Liam knows Theo would regret it in the end anyway. And the sooner he stopped constantly reminding Liam that he's no longer able to play his favorite sport, Liam's mood would also greatly improve, he's sure of it.  
Theo seems nice enough, though, even if they maybe (probably) got off on the wrong foot with each other (the whole nose and lying thing, you know?)  
But maybe that's exactly how it's supposed to end. Liam can't see how their paths are going to cross again if he won't join the lacrosse team, because the field would be the only place where they would see each other, apart from the hallways. Otherwise there's nothing the two of them share. After all, Theo's a senior and Liam's a junior and that's that.

"No. No one's bothering me," he says. His mom smiles at him with a knowing glint in her eyes.  
"Anything else?"  
Liam shakes his head. This whole thing with Theo isn't really worth mentioning, right? "No."  
"Alright," his mom says. Then, after some obvious consideration, "What about the lacrosse team at Beacon Hills High? Are you going to join it?"  
Liam sighs. "No. I want to focus on school for now," he says, quite aware of her heavy gaze on him. She probably knows that it's a lie. Liam internally thanks her for not calling him out on it.  
While he's busy munching on his muesli, Jenna traces some patterns into the surface of the island countertop.  
"You know you can always talk to us, right?" she says then and Liam immediately feels guilt gnaw at him.  
He still hasn't told anyone about the things Brett and Arthur had said to him. Or rather, with what they had threatened him. What are his parents supposed to do about it, though? Talk to Brett and Arthur? That will get him a beating like he's never had one before.  
Talk to their parents? It probably wouldn't change anything. Liam bets that Arthur's and Brett's parents actually know about their son's behaviours and because the two of them obviously are still being... Well. It must mean that their parents aren't doing anything.  
Talking to the police is off the table, too. Liam doubts that his situation is worth their time.  
He has to work this out by himself.

"Yeah, I know," he says.

-

On Monday Liam and Mason share almost all subjects. In the first two lessons they have Maths, then, after English, what they don't share, it's P.E. and for the last subject they have Biology.

As Liam searches for his Math book in his locker, Mason clicks his tongue impatiently.  
"Dude, come _on_. If we're late to Ms. Fleming's class we're dead."  
Liam glances at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Mase, chill. We're gonna be okay."  
Mason shoots him a look. "That lady doesn't take no nonsense. Trust me, we've gotta hurry."  
Liam fumbles with some heavy books before he pulls out his Mathematics book from underneath them. He shuts his locker and turns to his best friend. "All right, let's go."  
"Finally," Mason mumbles.  
Liam frowns at him. "Why are you so wound up? Is everything okay?" he asks him.  
Mason shakes his head. "I'm sorry. It's just... This weekend my grandparents visited us."  
He doesn't have to say anything else, Liam immediately understands. His frown deepens. "Did your grandfather say something intelligent for a change?"  
Mason snorts, but Liam can tell that he's still upset. "No. The usual garbage. That I'm a disappointment to the family and that I should go to church to get my 'sick urges' healed," he says bitterly. "I honestly don't understand why my gran is with him. I guess she thinks it's not worth it to split up anymore. Maybe she thinks he's gonna bite the grass soon."  
Liam rubs his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't let that bullshit get to you, yeah? You're a wonderful person, Mase. Your sexuality doesn't change that and anyone who thinks so seriously misses out." Mason gives him a tired smile. "Thanks, man."

They walk in silence for a moment. There are students still rummaging in their lockers, two girls leaving the toilet and a group of freshmen running along the hallway, laughing loudly.

"Am I a bad person for wishing he would hurry up?" Mason asks when they've almost reached their classroom. Liam turns to look at him, shakes his head with an understanding smile.  
"No, not at all. Just because he's your grandfather doesn't mean you have to like him."

They enter the classroom and sit down on their respective seats next to each other.  
"It's not that," Mason murmurs. "I mean, wishing someone death isn't very... Humane."  
Liam usually admires Mason's sense of moral, but in certain aspects they tend to differ from each other.  
"I know. But... Some people deserve it," he says just as quietly. Mason shoots him a look, but at that moment the bell sounds and Ms. Fleming, who's been sitting at her desk flipping through her folder, stands up to start the lesson, so there's no time for him to say anything else.

-

Liam thought that Mason's mood wouldn't improve much during the day, but by the time they've finished their first Biology lesson, he isn't so sure anymore.

He usually tries his best to stay focused in Biology, because he isn't too good at it and the way Mrs. Finch explains things makes it seem as if she's teaching stuff worth of being part of some college course.

So after getting confused about the things she's telling them right now, about Codominance and whatnot, and proceeding to whisper the same question for the third time without getting a response from Mason, he glances at him out of the corner of his eyes only to discover a dreamy expression on his best friend's face. Following Mason's line of sight, Liam smiles when he spots a light haired guy wearing a green hoodie sitting two rows in front of them, a little to the right. He bumps his shoulder into Mason's. "Dude, I think you're drooling," he whispers.  
Mason whips around with wide eyes, wiping at his mouth. "Huh?"  
Liam snorts and throws a quick glance at Mrs. Finch. He presses his hand over his mouth when he sees her looking.

After the coast is clear, Liam turns to look at Mason. "You're painfully obvious, you know that?" he whispers. Mason frowns as if he's confused, but Liam sees right through him. He nods towards the guy in the green hoodie and watches in astonishment as Mason's cheeks darken.  
"Shut up," he mumbles embarrassedly. Liam grins. "You like him?"  
"Kind of," Mason sighs.

While Mrs. Finch continues explaining things about phenotypes and heterozygotes, Liam and Mason watch the guy.  
"What's his name?" Liam asks quietly and Mason smiles dreamily. "Corey," he says.  
"Do we have more lessons with him?" Liam whispers. Mason nods. "Physics and P.E. I also have English with him."  
While they watch him for a few more moments, Liam thinks that he might be recognizing Corey. Wasn't he one of the smart guys?  
Before he can come to a sure conclusion, Corey seems to sense their stares and turns around. Mason and him quickly hide behind their books.

Snorting quietly, Mason whispers, "Do you think he saw us?" There's an edge of panic in his voice and Liam can't help but grin in amusement. "Dunno," he answers under his breath.

Mason continues sneaking glances at Corey during the remainder of the lesson, but Liam, even though he's still thoroughly amused, tries to focus his attention on Mrs. Finch's complicated explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's the third chapter (finally with some moments between Mason&Corey, though I'll admit it's not much).  
> We also get to know Liam's mom, Jenna! Man, I honestly can't remember ever seeing her on the show, but there are so many other stories futuring her and she's always so sweet, I needed that in my own story as well.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time ♥


	4. Chapter 4

It's Thursday and Liam is done with school. He doesn't have too much time of the day left, though, because Thursday is _literal hell_ , even more so than Monday.  
Monday is just bad because it's the day after the weekend, so it's not really its fault. Thursday is hell because Liam's classes last the longest on that day.  
The week so far has been exhausting enough already, what with him still trying to escape a conversation with Theo (because _apparently_ this guy doesn't know how to take a hint) and with his English class having started on their own paper, like Mason did a week or so ago. Liam's not too sure if the teachers thought all that through, because they must have known that the students of the class who would do stuff later than some other classes would simply ask the others for tips and such. Not that he's complaining, not at all. He's really glad to have Mason and his newfound insight in all things literature (thanks to Irene).  
While he still has time until next week to hand his paper in, the other tasks they've been given have been weighing on him. Probably more so because he still can't get lacrosse out of his head. But that's for him, and only him, to know and shoulder on his own.

So when his mom asks him to buy last-minute groceries he doesn't protest. He can't tell her that he's mentally exhausted, physically unchallenged, because he simply _can't_.  
It's David's and Jenna's anniversary, too, so Liam isn't really complaining in the first place.  
He saw the way his mom smiled at the picture of her and David that's attached to the fridge with little, colorful magnets.  
He's really happy for her. He wonders what she's doing right now, though, because David isn't even home yet, he's still at work at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.  
_Well, who knows._

It's not long until he reaches the little grocery store. Because the sun's already setting outside, Liam needs a few seconds to adjust to the bright light that greets him inside.  
He takes a shopping basket and starts heading for the frozen ingredients. His mom said that she wanted to make noodles with salmon and a nice sauce, so fish is what he needs first.

After he's got everything his mom asked him for, Liam takes a quick detour to the snack aisle to get some chips for himself as well.

He crouches next to the exit after he's done paying to put everything in his backpack and then he's already outside again. He thinks it was almost a bit colder inside the small corner store than it is out here, probably because of the lack of wind right now, but the thought vanishes instantly when Liam notices voices coming from the alley next to the store. He knows these voices, or rather, one of them. He feels an ice-cold shiver crash over him.

Liam can't help it, he abruptly stops in his tracks. He thinks of running while he's rooted to the ground, of going back inside the store, but _what if_ he _wants to go in there?_

And then it's already too late.  
With his mind still struggling to catch up, Liam watches, as if in slow motion, as he rounds the corner, tall and imposing as ever, with two other guys in tow.  
The moment their eyes meet, time seems to stand still. Liam exhales shakily.  
For a second, Arthur seems surprised and it's awfully quiet during that short second. Then a grin slowly spreads across his face, that same grin Liam's been the focus of for far too many times than he can count, so incredibly cold and cruel. It's one specifically reserved for him, he guesses, and for others unfortunate enough to get on Arthur's bad side.

"Liam!" he calls out, as if he's genuinely happy to see him _Well, he probably is. In his own, twisted way._  
Arthur spreads his arms wide as he walks closer, as if he wants to give Liam hug. Liam, of course, knows better.  
"Hi Arthur," he says and he hates how thin his voice sounds. He grips the strap of his backpack a little tighter. He's reminded of his first meeting with Theo, but that was nothing like this right here. Liam would prefer meeting Theo all over again like the first time, would prefer to go through all the distress he went through back then, would probably prefer Theo actually sticking to his words and beating him up. Everything but this. Everything but having to face Arthur completely on his own. _Not that it's something new._

"Liam, Liam... What are you doing here all on your own?" Arthur asks him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The guys behind him, Ben and Eric he thinks, smirk excitedly.

Liam honestly hates his luck. What the fuck did he do wrong? Why the fuck was Arthur even here? He basically lives at the other side of town!  
He needs to get out of this, and quickly.

"Just doing some grocery shopping," Liam answers shakily. It's difficult to speak past the big knot in his throat. _Fuck, I hope I don't throw up._  
The grin on Arthur's face widens. "Oh yeah? Let me see what you bought, Dunbar," he says and before Liam can think of reacting, Arthur's coming even closer, menacingly so, as if his presence alone and its obvious effect on Liam isn't enough for him.  
Liam's pretty sure Arthur's a sadist.

He expects the shove, but it still catches him off guard enough to send him stumbling over his own feet into the brick wall of the grocery store. He simply tries to be careful so as to not damage the things he bought too badly.  
Arthur's right there with him, right in front of him, because he doesn't let up. He grabs Liam's jaw in a vice-like grip and pushes his head slowly, but firmly against the wall behind him, watches with a sick fascination as Liam's breathing picks up. His grin grows impossibly wider.  
"Dunbar, you have _no_ idea how much I've missed you. Tell him how much I've missed him," Arthur says to the guys behind him. They've both got their arms crossed in front of their chests now and instead of answering, they exchange looks with each other as they chuckle.

Liam realizes with a sinking feeling in his gut that nobody's going to help him this time either, if, by some miracle, no one's going to come walking out of the grocery store to stumble upon the unfolding scene. If Arthur, Ben and Eric decide to drag him into the dark alley, Liam's chances of being rescued will become even more slim.  
He hates knowing that he can't possibly take them all on his own, hates that he's scared out of his mind, hates that even though his body is frozen, his mouth seems to still be working perfectly fine.

"Can't say I feel the same way."

It slips out before Liam can stop himself. The second he realizes what he's done, he knows he's fucked. He doesn't even have to look at Arthur to know that his expression changed, but he is, and it's even scarier than he remembers.  
The amusement completely vanishes from his face and oddly enough, Liam remembers in exactly that second a memory from long ago.

It's one from when he was still a child. During a holiday his mother, his father and him spent at the coast together, there was a day at the beach where Liam spent his entire time crouching in the wet sand as he watched the waves lap at his toes. He watched with great interest how the top sheet of sand moved with the water, how one particular wave brought a sea shell with it Liam's never seen before. Liam was surprised and delighted as he spotted it, was already stretching out his little hand to grab it, but then the wave was already retreating back into the ocean and with it, the sea shell was gone. All that was left was the dull sand, in all it's true, pure form.

Liam's certain that the expression on Arthur's face right now is truly, purely Arthur. Heartless. He could be mistaken for a statue of stone, with how cold he seems at first glance. It's only when you look a little bit more carefully, that you can see the barely contained rage within his eyes, scaldingly hot.

"Oh I see how it is," he murmurs. "These few weeks away sure have given you some confidence, huh, Dunbar?"  
Liam wants to say something, say sorry, say _anything_ , but of course his heart is thumping too hard in his throat now and it's like the words are trapped. He feels himself breaking out in a cold sweat.  
"Though I do recall your cheeky remarks around the end of your time with us, too. You thought yourself safe, huh? Changing schools and all that," Arthur continues, "And here I was thinking that we had taken care of that since our last conversation, Liam." His hand on his jaw flexes and Liam tries to suppress the shiver when he feels one of Arthur's fingers skimming along his neck.

The second Arthur leans back Liam knows it's going to hurt. He instinctively closes his eyes, squeezes them shut more tightly when Arthur's fist connects with his abdomen, feels the air inside of him rush out of his mouth with a pained gasp and barely holds back the rising bile from spilling over his lips.  
Arthur grabs a fistful of his hair and it hurts, and then his fist connects with the side of his jaw and it _hurts_.  
Liam's panting by now, tries to shield himself from the blows, tries to retreat further into the wall, tries to let himself be swallowed by it, but Arthur's relentless. He draws his fist back again and then it connects with Liam's lip and he feels it split by the force of it, feels the hot blood as it seeps into his mouth and coats his tongue with its metallic taste.  
Arthur makes to punch him again, but a sharp "Hey!" from somewhere to their left has his fist freezing in mid-air, right in front of Liam's face. Liam's left staring at it for a good second and watches as it falls back to Arthur's side.  
It takes him another second before what just happened registers in his brain and then he's mimicking Arthur and the other two guys by looking to their left.

There, to Liam's complete and utter astonishment, is Theo Raeken, marching in their direction with his face set in a disconcerting frown. Liam almost gets whiplash from the overwhelming relief flowing through him. He's never been so glad to see Theo.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Theo calls out loudly when he's only a few steps away anymore. Arthur bares his teeth in a poor attempt at a smile in response.  
"None of your fucking business, Raeken," he spits out. "Now get the hell away, or else." Theo doesn't even blink at the threat.  
"Or what? You wanna try it, piece of shit? Come on, I would love to see you try." Arthur's hand in Liam's hair tightens at that and he tries his hardest not to wince in pain.  
Eric and Ben draw themselves up to their full height, cracking their knuckles in an act of intimidation. Theo merely scoffs in disdain. "Oh please, don't make me laugh," he bites out, before he turns his attention to Liam, before their eyes meet. "Are you alright?"  
Liam's breath catches in his throat.  
Before he has the chance to say anything, Arthur rips his head around so Liam has to look at him. He shrinks under Arthur's sudden sharp gaze, watches as one of his eyebrows rises in question, watches as Arthur turns back to Theo when Liam remains silent.  
"You two know each other, Raeken?" he asks, innocently enough, Liam supposes, but he knows, he _knows_ , and he barely holds back the desperate whimper, a weak attempt to stop Theo from saying anything wrong, because it would give it all away.

But apparently, Theo isn't stupid. "No, not really," he says, "He's just the new guy at our school."  
And then, because apparently Theo really _is_ stupid, "Why? You jealous?" he asks, his lips curved in a mocking smile.  
Arthur seems as if he's had enough. The hand at his side curls into a fist and the one in Liam's hair constricts painfully before Arthur thrusts his head against the brick wall so harshly, with such a force that it leaves Liam dizzy at the impact.  
He hardly registers Arthur turning his full attention to Theo, because he's trying really hard not to throw up all over Arthur's shoes. He closes his eyes only to open them again immediately, because _fuck_ , the way his head's swimming hurts so much more like that.

He doesn't want to watch Theo and Arthur seizing each other up, doesn't want to watch what's gonna happen next, but he can't rip his eyes away from it.

With his face contorted in anger, Arthur raises his fist and Liam sees as it moves through the air, sees Theo ducking and then Theo's fist connects with Arthur's face so hard, Liam's sure he hears something crack in the quiet of the early evening. Arthur's head reels back at the force and he almost stumbles into Eric and Ben behind him, but then he's already back on his feet, steady as ever and Liam sees the blood, sees the crooked nose, sees the rage in Arthur's eyes.  
Arthur spits on the pavement, dark red, and then he makes as if to tackle Theo, ducks under the incoming fist and then he's behind him, kicks him into what must be his tailbone. Theo trips forward and Eric and Ben are already _there_ and both make to grip at his arms, but Theo honest to god _headbutts_ one of them, punches the other square in the jaw and all that in mere _fucking_ seconds, Liam's head hurts as he tries to keep up.  
Theo turns around again and Arthur punches him in the face with a force that should send his head flying to the side, should make him stop in his tracks and instead Theo seems fluid as he goes with the flow, as he twists and punches Arthur into the side of his head and Liam stares in shock as Arthur _slumps over_.  
Theo barely manages to catch him and when he does it's only another second before he pushes him into Eric's arms, because Ben is holding his shattered nose where he's crouching on the pavement, a small puddle of blood to his feet where it's dripped from his chin, his hands, his arms.

Panting harshly, Theo glares at the trio. "Get the fuck out of here before I actually get angry," he grits out, pointing at Arthur's slumped form, "And get this idiot to a hospital."  
Eric is struggling with Arthur's weight, even as the latter seems to slowly come to himself again and Ben's eyes are red-rimmed when he stands up to stare at Theo. After a moment, he turns to the other two to help Eric and then they just... Walk away.

_Fuck_ , his head hurts so bad.

-

Liam's still staring at the spot where Arthur, Ben and Eric rounded the corner when a slight touch to his shoulder makes him flinch. He turns around, turns to Theo and sees the concern in the other's eyes.  
"Are you alright?" Theo asks him again and Liam nods, even though the movement hurts.  
"Yeah, it's okay. I can barely feel it anymore," he lies as he carefully rubs a hand over the lightly throbbing spot on his jaw. Theo's frown deepens.  
"Can I check?" he asks and he waits as Liam stares at him, waits until Liam reluctantly nods again, though it's not as perceptible as the first time, before he comes closer.

Theo's thumb traces the skin where Liam's hand had been a second ago, feels the swell Liam felt when he ran his hand over it, knows it's going to look worse tomorrow. His eyes, _a bluish gray_ , Liam notices in the light from the store behind them, settle on his split lip. He doesn't touch it, instead his thumb runs over the thin blood trail right underneath it, and Liam tries not to, but he can't help the slight shiver that's washing over him, can't help but avert his gaze.  
He jerks back lightly when he feels Theo's fingers at the back of his head, but he forces himself to relax instantly.  
Judging by the look on Theo's face, Liam's not the only one to be relieved when his hand comes back clean.  
"Did he do anything else?" Theo asks then and his tone of voice is so incredibly gentle and quiet, Liam wants to cringe away into the shadows. He's grateful for the increasing darkness, because it does a good job at hiding the light flush in his cheeks. At least, he hopes so.  
"No, he just punched me in my stomach, but it's alright, really," Liam responds, just as quietly. Theo sighs.

"Come on, you should go to a hospital as well," he says and Liam immediately panics. _I can't. What if David is still there? He can't find out about this, they can't find out about this._  
" _No_ ," Liam says urgently and he shakes his head, regrets it the second his head starts to swim. He sways as the egdes of his vision black out, but Theo's hands are there to steady him.  
"Liam, you clearly have a concussion, you have to get that checked," Theo says and he sounds so worried. Liam's so confused. _Why is he doing all this? What is he hoping to gain from this?_  
Liam pushes Theo's hands off of himself and stares him down instead, tries to convey how fucking important it is that he doesn't go to the hospital. "Theo, you don't understand. I can't go there, I just... I _can't_."  
They stare at each other for a moment. After another one, Theo exhales sharply. "Fine," he says, "But you still have to get checked." Liam swallows. He knows Theo's right, but he has no idea where else he could get examined. As if reading his thoughts, Theo jerks his head into the direction from where he came from. "Come on," he says, "I'll drive you." Liam's left staring at the back of his head in confusion as Theo starts walking.  
"What do you mean? I have to get home!" Liam calls after him, still rooted to the spot, and Theo turns, one of his eyebrows raised.  
"Looking like that you mean?" he says and Liam hates that he's right. If his mom saw him right now she would freak out.

After a second of consideration, with Theo waiting for him where he stopped, Liam sighs.  
He catches up with him and together they walk in silence. It's not long until Theo pulls out his car keys from one of his pockets. He unlocks a jeep parked at the side of the street and gets in at the driver's side, waits for Liam to get in at the other side and shoots him a smile in response to Liam's frown.

"So where are we going?" Liam asks him as he starts the car. Theo glances at him out of the corner of his eyes.  
"To a friend's," he says simply and Liam shifts uneasily in his seat. _What if he's lying?_  
"Don't worry, it's not gonna take too long. You should probably text someone, though." Instead of answering, Liam fishes out his phone from his front pocket and opens the chat with his mom.

Thursday, 7:02 p.m.

Hey mom, I'm gonna be home a little bit later. I'll try to hurry.

He twists so he can put his phone in his backpack, because he doesn't want to know what his mom will send in response, because he knows he should already be home again, his mom is waiting for him for the groceries. He feels guilt gnaw at him for ruining his mom's dinner plans with David.  
Maybe David will be stopped at the hospital because of some important matter, though? Maybe he won't be home before Liam. They just have to hurry.

"What are you so stressed about?" Theo asks him, effectively ripping him out of his thoughts and Liam turns to watch him drive along the dark road.  
"I should be home already," he mumbles and rubs at his eyes. "It's my parent's anniversary, my mom's waiting for me. I bought all the stuff she needs to cook dinner." Theo shoots him another glance.  
"I'm sorry. We'll be quick and then I'll drive you home, yeah?" he promises and Liam nods lightly.  
"Okay."

While it's quiet, Liam can't help but think back to the fight and feels his insides churn uncomfortably.  
There was something he had wanted to ask Theo, but he can't remember. It's like the question is at the front of his mind, but he just can't grasp it. He groans in frustration.  
"What's up?" Theo asks him. Liam rubs at his forehead to try and stimulate his train of thought.  
"I'm trying to remember what I wanted to ask you," he answers honestly and just a second later he's finally got it.  
"Do you know Arthur?" he asks Theo and turns to look at him. Theo exhales into the ensuing quiet.  
"Yes," he starts, "He's part of the lacrosse team of Devenford, right?"  
"Yeah, but you seemed like you _know_ him," Liam presses. He's left staring at Theo's profile for what seems to be multiple minutes and every passing one seems to leave Theo a bit more tense.  
"He once tried to drug someone I know at a party," Theo confesses and Liam frowns.  
"Are you serious?" he says and honestly, he could actually save it. It doesn't really surprise Liam in the slightest. Theo nods and there's a nerve ticking in his jaw. Liam decides to drop the topic. It's not his place to ask questions.

He settles back for the rest of the short drive in silence, but when they come to a stop outside of a veterinary clinic he turns to Theo in confusion. Theo gives him a smile. "Trust me," he says as he turns off the engine and jumps out of the car. Liam follows rather reluctantly.

He watches as Theo opens the door, even though the sign's already turned to show that the clinic's supposed to be closed.  
He follows after him into the dim reception area and then into one of the examination rooms. There, rummaging in one of the drawers, stands a man with his back on them, but Liam immediately gets the sense that he's anything but unaware of their presence.

"Hello Theo," the man says just then as he turns around to greet them, "I'm sure you've seen the sign at the door?" Theo smiles in response.  
"Sorry, Doc. I've got an emergency, though, and apparently we can't go to a hospital, so I instantly thought of you."  
Liam ducks his head in shame as the doctor's eyes focus on him.  
"Ah. And what is your name, young man?" the doctor asks him and Liam forces himself to meet his gaze.  
"Liam. Liam Dunbar, sir," he says. The man nods and gestures to the metal table in the middle of the room.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dunbar. My name is Alan Deaton," he says as Liam perches himself up on the examination table. "Now, what exactly happened?" Dr. Deaton asks, but before Liam can respond, Theo speaks up from where he leans against the door frame.  
"He's probably got a concussion."  
Their eyes meet and Liam tries to convey through his own the gratitude he feels for Theo staying so vague about it. Dr. Deaton nods in understanding.  
"Did you experience any dizziness, nausea, maybe a headache since then?" Liam nods his head carefully.  
"You have to understand that I'm no real doctor. I'm a veterany. It's quite obvious that you do have a concussion, Mr. Dunbar, which is why it's so important that you get examined by someone who's specialized in humans, not animals," he shoots Theo a look towards the end.  
"Don't look at me like that, I wanted to take him to a hospital, but he wouldn't let me," Theo justifys. Liam bites his lip as the guilt of his actions resurfaces.  
"It's really not his fault, I simply can't... Not yet, anyway," Liam trails off when the dark gaze of Dr. Deaton focuses back on him.  
"Well, then you should at least stay home for the rest of the week. And especially don't partake in any type of sports, yes?"  
Liam mumbles his 'Okay' and Dr. Deaton proceeds to skim his fingers over his head, like Theo did before, and Liam winces slightly when he makes contact with the sore spot at the back of his head.  
"It's not an open wound, which is good, but there could be internal damage. Your neurologial senses seem to be in order, but don't wait too long until you see a doctor."  
"Okay," Liam repeats, and then Dr. Deaton returns to the drawer he was standing in front of before, after shooting him one last serious look.

Theo goes to stand next to Dr. Deaton and takes what the man hands him. Liam watches as Theo wets the thing he's been given in a metal sink and then he's walking over to him. He lifts a dark wash cloth up to his face and starts wiping at the dried blood underneath his lips. Liam's painfully aware of the blush spreading across his cheeks, but he can't exactly turn away now, can he? Instead, he tries his hardest to avoid Theo's eyes while his fingers try their hardest to sink into the unforgiving metal of the examination table. He hates the way his heartbeat speeds up.  
Theo doesn't seem to notice his internal struggle, or maybe he just has the decency to ignore it.

When he's finished, Theo gives him a quick smile before he turns to throw the cloth into the sink. Dr. Deaton shoots him an unimpressed look over his shoulder at that. Liam quickly tries to hide his own smile. His eyes lock with Theo's.  
"Does it still hurt?" he asks then. "And don't lie this time." Liam swallows.  
"Of course it hurts," he mumbles quietly, "it always does." _Shut up._  
Liam flinches when Theo takes his hand in his own. He looks up at him in confusion.  
"Don't look away," Theo says and Liam frowns, but does as he's told, continues to look into his eyes even when it gets seriously uncomfortable and even when Theo's hand gets weirdly warm and the throbbing in his jaw, the one in his bottom lip, the one in his stomach, the pain at the back of his head subside to a managable tingle. He exhales in relief.

Theo slips his hand out of Liam's and Liam follows the movement by sliding off the table. They make their way to the door and Theo gently knocks against its frame.  
"Thanks, Deaton," Theo says in goodbye and Liam mumbles a quick 'Thanks' as well before they head out into the reception area and then outside into the parking lot. The door closes behind them with a soft click.

"Well, I hope the opinion of a professional could convince you to do the right thing," Theo says, but Liam recognizes the playful tone in his voice, so he bites back the sarcastic retort that has already been on the tip of his tongue. Instead he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "How do I look?" he asks Theo.  
Theo gives him a once-over. "Well, your lip is still split and I'm afraid the spot on your jaw's turning dark, so... Yeah you won't really be able to hide that."  
They head to the car and get in on their respective sides, and Theo's about to start the car when Liam stops him.  
"Wait," he says. Theo turns to look at him, one of his eyebrows raised in question. "You have to promise me one thing," Liam continues, "You can't ever tell anyone about what happened today." Theo frowns.  
"I mean, I wouldn't have, I guess. And even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know what to tell them." Liam exhales into the quiet.  
"Good."  
Theo still doesn't start the car.  
"Will you tell me what that was all about?" he asks instead. Liam closes his eyes in frustration.  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for what you did, but it's really none of your business," he says, "And I don't want you to step in again."  
"What are you talking about?" Theo says and the sharpness in his voice is almost enough to make Liam flinch. It reminds him of the way Theo fought back there. _He's clearly someone who you shouldn't mess with,_ Liam thinks to himself. _All the more reason to stay away from him._  
"You heard me. This is my mess and I don't want anyone else to get involved." Theo huffs out a humorless laugh.  
"If you're worried about my safety, Liam, then I can assure you-" he starts, but Liam interrupts him.  
"I saw that you obviously don't have any problems defending yourself," Liam says and he sounds incredibly tense to his own ears. He tries to think of what he wanted to say, but the mental image of Theo _literally_ knocking Arthur out cold clogs his memory.

How come in all the years at Devenford no one really _bothered_ and in matter of, what, four weeks, someone at Beacon Hills High finds out about his situation?  
_Fuck_ , he can't do this anymore. Liam sighs as he rests his head against the cool window.  
"Please just stay out of it," he says.  
"Liam, you got _beat up_ ," Theo says then, "And I'm pretty sure that it's not the first time." Liam grits his teeth at that.  
"It's none of your business," he argues, but he's too exhausted, so there's no actual heat behind it anymore. It sounds more like a desperate plea.  
"You don't have to do this, whatever _it_ is, by yourself, Liam."

He's so tired. He just wants to sleep, wants to forget this day, forget that it ever happened, because he's sure that when Arthur and him meet next time, it's gonna be so much worse. He knows Arthur will make sure that no one's gonna interrupt them again.

"You don't understand. This is all _my_ fault. It's my responsibility," he sniffles. He hears Theo shift in the driver's seat next to him.  
"How can it be your fault, Liam? He beat you, not the other way around. What could you have possibly done to provoke that kind of reaction?"  
Liam feels tears stinging in his eyes. _I can't tell him. I mustn't tell anyone. I have to deal with this by myself._  
" _Please,_ " he whispers, "just drop it. I can't... I can't let anyone else get involved." He feels a hand on his shoulder.  
"Liam, look at me," Theo says. He tugs lightly at Liam's jacket until Liam slumps forward, burying his head in his hands. He can't stop the sob from breaking through his lips.  
"Liam," Theo urges gently and he tugs at his jacket until he's able to pull him into his arms.  
It's a little uncomfortable leaning over the console at first, but the moment Liam's pressed against Theo's firm chest, he can't find it in himself to care anymore. He hides his face in Theo's neck, because _shit, this is so wrong, it's so embarrassing. Why is Theo doing this? Why the fuck would he do this?_

It's hard to hold back the tears once he's started and so Liam's left crying into the soft fabric of Theo's hoodie and even though he tries not to, because _this can't be real_ , he takes comfort in the way Theo traces odd patterns into his back.  
"Why are you doing this?" Liam says shakily and he grips Theo's hoodie tighter, because he's afraid of the answer, afraid that it's going to be-  
"Because you don't deserve this," Theo answers quietly, "Whatever you think you did, Liam, it doesn't justify the way he treats you."  
Liam sniffles softly. He knows he should stop talking, because it's never done him any good before, but he can't help it. He has to know.

"Why do you _care_?"

Theo sighs faintly. "I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!!!! Oh my god this chapter guys. My HEART.
> 
> Alright, I actually wanted to have the last confrontation between Theo & Liam in this chapter to be more heated because I had this one meme/vine/whatever in mind while thinking about it for the first time ("How do you know what's good for me?" - "That's mY OPINION!!")  
> I was laughing so hard when I imagined it.
> 
> But now it turned out a lot more soft and sad & I have to say I'm not mad.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> I'm so sorry for the long wait, school started back on Wednesday last week and all the stuff I've been procrastinating about had to be done in a few (almost) all-nighters, so that's why I didn't really had the time to write.  
> And then this chapter got really frustrating because every time I read over it, something bothered me and so I've changed it, like, three times before I was okay with the outcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and btw I might be changing the title of this story soon because when I posted it I just needed a name and that came to mind, but I'm not sure if it's so nice.  
> I also changed the number of chapters to 10 to give myself some kind of guideline, but it most definitely will be more than 10 chapters in the end. I think. Ah well.
> 
> Please enjoy and forgive me for letting you wait so long. ♥

Sleeping in is, as it turns out, incredibly underrated.  
Liam doesn't often have the chance to do it, because of school and his weekly morning run, but he thinks he could get used to this. Lounging underneath his warm covers, letting his thoughts wander while he watches the white, fluffy clouds outside of his window float by across the pale blue sky is really something else.

He can't help but think back to Thursday night, to the drive back home after Theo and him left Dr. Deaton's clinic.  
God, it was uncomfortably quiet after his emotional outburst. Liam had told Theo where to drive, but then...  
After he had shown so much vulnerability, after he had revealed _so_ much... He just didn't know how to act.  
So he kept quiet and Theo left him to his thoughts.

Thinking back to that evening, Liam's still marvelling at the way it all turned out in the end.

David's car was already parked in front of the garage by the time they arrived.

They stayed in the jeep at first and Liam simply sat there, stalling for time he didn't have.  
What would happen once he entered his home?  
His mom and David will see him, will see the wounds on his face and expect the worst.  
How could he explain what had happened without freaking them out? Maybe he could convince them that it had been an accident?

"Hey, do you think they'll believe me if I tell them I fell down some stairs?"

Theo gave him a mildly incredulous look. " _No_ , Liam, of course not. They're not stupid, are they?"

Liam shook his head. _Fuck._

He was desperate. His parents couldn't know. He couldn't have them worry about him, there were tons of more important things for them to worry about.  
They thought it would all end once he changed schools.  
There had to be some other way. (Only that there really wasn't.)

"What could I tell them? So that they won't freak out, I mean."

"The truth, Liam. You have to tell them the truth," Theo said, "Whatever it is."

He ended up burying his head in his hands again.  
Theo shifted in his seat, reached a careful hand over to rub his shoulder in a comforting gesture, murmured that it would be okay.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Liam sighed and sat upright again, turned to look at Theo. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted Theo to get even more involved than he already was. He had been so used to being the only one who knew anything apart from the lacrosse team. And these guys hadn't really cared. At least, Liam thought so. They hadn't partaken, but they also hadn't ever done anything to stop Brett and Arthur. Not that it had been their job.  
It simply left Liam wondering why Theo seemed so intent on helping him.  
Liam honestly didn't think that Theo is just playing some kind of prank on him. He literally got into a fight, an unfair one at that, for Liam. Surerly that would have been the point where he would have drawn a line, where he would have stopped pretending.  
But maybe Liam only wanted to think that Theo was being honest with him. Maybe he had missed all the clues, all the signals, which would have shown him whether Theo was being serious or not.  
He was so exhausted. He felt as if he was being crushed by some invisible weight and he just wanted- He just wanted to feel safe again.

They were still looking at each other, Liam realized. He blinked tiredly, allowed himself to try and analyze Theo's expression.  
He couldn't find anything suspicious, just this sincere question in Theo's light eyes, one of his eyebrows still raised as he waited for Liam to say something.

"Why are you trying to help me, Theo?" he asked then and Theo's expression faltered slightly.  
"I told you I care. I wasn't lying," he said.  
The corners of Liam's mouth twisted downwards. "You said you didn't know why you cared," he corrected him, "And it leaves me a little, uhm, unsure... Of your intentions." He moved away so he could lean against the door. Theo sighed and pulled his hand back as it fell down from Liam's shoulder.  
"I- Yeah, you're right," he said, "I mean, we don't really know each other yet, so I understand your concern, I guess, but I can't help- I mean, I don't wanna sound like a creep, it's just-" He stopped, averted his eyes to look out of the window.  
Even though the situation was anything but funny and Liam really wanted to know why Theo seemed so invested in him, he couldn't help but smile a little. Theo glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes and chuckled.  
"Are you laughing at me?" he asked and Liam's smile widened against his will.  
"I'm sorry, I'm really trying not to, but- I don't know..." he trailed off with a slight chuckle of his own.  
Theo turned to look at him in mock seriuosness. "I'm struggling to put my feelings into words here, Liam, I would appreciate a little bit of recognition."  
Liam shook his head with a snort. "No, you're right, I'm sorry. I know that this stuff can be really hard. Very manly of you," he smiled and Theo's eyes narrowed.  
"Liam Dunbar, are you making fun of me and my manliness?"  
"No," he laughed, "I'm really not! I'm serious, it _is_ manly of you, because it takes a lot of courage to talk about your feelings, right?" Liam backpedaled, worried that he might have actually offended Theo. He watched with relief as Theo's expression relaxed into a smile once more, though.  
"Yeah, no, totally," he agreed, "But... I'm serious. Like, I care about you. That's simply it. I wanna help you, even if you don't want me to. And considering your situation, I'm pretty sure I won't take 'No' for an answer."

Liam gulped. So that was simply it, huh? He wasn't sure that he was satisfied with the answer. Personally, he didn't care about just anyone, to be honest. He'd have to like that person, for one. People only cared for people they liked, right? So logically... That meant Theo liked him. _But why?_  
Maybe he was reading too much into this. Sometimes it was simply like that, right? People simply became fond of each other. That's _simply_ it.  
Liam sighed. He knew that the hardest part of the evening was yet to come, what with the inevitable confrontation with his parents and all that, but now he just wanted to stay in the jeep and continue talking to Theo. Preferably about mindless stuff, because then he wouldn't have to think too hard about anything, wouldn't have to endure the headache that came with it.  
He closed his eyes and carefully leaned his head against the cool glass of the window.

"You okay?" Theo asked him and Liam wrinkled his nose in response.  
"Just a headache," he said, "But I think I'm getting sick again." He opened his eyes back up.  
Theo leaned over the console and stretched out his hand. "Come here."  
Squinting slightly, Liam raised an eyebrow in question. "What? You gonna take my pain like you did at the clinic?" he joked and noticed the way Theo's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Liam could've sworn that he looked panicked for a split second, too, but when he blinked, it was all gone.  
"Yeah, sure," Theo then said, smiling easily and Liam couldn't help but mirror it.  
He leaned in to take Theo's hand in his and turned to look out at the dark front lawn. Theo's hand got almost uncomfortably warm, like it had done at the clinic, and the pain in his head seemed to flow out of it and through his body like some kind of current.

When Liam's headache was gone, he finally looked down at their hands in wonder. "Thanks," he said, "Even though it's kinda weird that you can do that. Whatever it is you're doing."  
Theo's smile widened into a conspiratorial grin. "Maybe someday I'll tell you."  
Liam snorted. "You gonna teach me how to do it, too?"  
Something about Theo's expression changed. He pulled his hand back. "Yeah... Yeah, sure," he mumbled.

"What about when you're hurting, though?" Liam asked then, "Can you just... I don't know, _take_ your own pain, too?" It felt kind of weird to say.  
Theo tilted his head to the side, grin back in place. "It doesn't really work like that," he said hesitantly and Liam couldn't help but get the impression that he was holding something back from him. He nodded anyway and mumbled an 'Oh, okay' as if he understood, when in reality he was even more confused than before.  
Theo grin faltered as he gestured to Liam's home. "I don't mean to interrupt the nice chat we've got going on here, but... Maybe you should go inside and talk to your parents?"  
Liam frowned, but after a moment he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered. He scratched the side of his neck and threw Theo an uncertain look. "Is your offer still standing?"  
Theo's expression softened. "Of course," he said, "Come on."  
He got out of the car and Liam watched with growing panic as Theo closed the door behind himself. He only took a few steps in the direction of the house, though, until he stopped and turned around to shoot Liam, who was still frozen to the car seat, a questioning look.  
Liam simply stared at him for a second before he got out of the car as well. He reluctantly walked up to Theo, who still had an eyebrow arched at him.  
"Hey, they won't be mad at you or anything, right?" he asked then and Liam shook his head.  
"No, but they're gonna be so worried," he said in a small voice.  
Theo bumped his shoulder into Liam's before continuing up the steps of the porch to wait for Liam at the front door.

God, he hoped his parents, or rather, his mom, wouldn't freak out and worry too much.  
He fished his keys out of his jeans pocket and unlocked the door. They went inside and went into the living room. Even though the lights were turned on, nobody was in sight. Liam figured that his parents must be in the kitchen, probably waiting for him. He exchanged a look with Theo, who smiled reassuringly, and so he lead him further into the house until they stopped in the doorframe of the kitchen.

Liam's mom, who was propped up against a kitchen counter, caught sight of them first. Her eyes widened in shock and David, who was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen island with his back on them, turned around to see what's going on. He frowned when he saw Liam and Theo.  
Liam smiled sheepishly. "Hi guys."

"Liam, what happened to your face?" Jenna asked as she hurried around the kitchen island to get a closer look at him. She took his face between her cool hands and ran her thumbs over his cheeks. Liam sighed.  
"It's nothing, mom. I got into a fight," he said.  
Jenna frowned at him. "With who?"  
David then stood up as well. He gave Theo a mild smile when he came to a stop behind Jenna before turning his attention to Liam as well.  
"With Arthur," Liam answered, and even though it was barely audible, his mom pulled back as if he had screamed at her.  
"Arthur? _That_ Arthur?" she asked. Liam nodded and his mom's frown deepened.  
"What- What do you mean? Did you run into him? I thought he lived at the other side of town." _Yeah, me too._  
Liam shrugged. "I don't know why he was there, I just- I got everything you wanted and I'm pretty sure it's all still intact, but-"  
"Who cares about the damn groceries, Liam? What did he do to you?"  
Liam exchanged a quick look with David before focusing back onto his mom.  
"He just punched me a few times," he mumbled, "It's really no big deal, I'm fine-"  
"He's got a concussion," Theo chimed in from behind him and Liam sighed in frustration.  
"Yeah, that too."  
David was back to frowning. "Liam, if that's true, then we have to go to a hospital. A concussion is a very serious injury," he said.  
Liam pressed his lips into a tight line. "I'm not gonna go ahead and ruin your anniversary! This can wait until tomorrow," he argued. His mom looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"What are you _on_ about? Your health is more important than some dinner we can easily postpone!" she said and Liam furrowed his brows.  
David nooded to agree with his mom. "Liam, she's right."

An uncomfortable silence ensued.  
Jenna lifted a hand to run her fingers through Liam's hair, like she did so often to comfort him, but Liam twisted out of her reach. She sighed. "I thought this was over, Liam. Why would he still do this to you?" she asked and Liam forced himself not to whip his head around to see Theo's reaction.  
"I don't know, mom. Maybe he was feeling nostalgic," he bit out before he could stop himself. Her eyes widened in shock once more. "It doesn't matter anyway. He'll probably be busy with himself for awhile."  
"What do you mean?"  
Liam finally risked a glance over at Theo, saw the carefully blank expression on his face and wondered what the other was thinking right now. Their eyes met for a second.  
"Theo stepped in before it got too bad," he mumbled, "Pretty sure Arthur's at the hospital right now."  
His parent's attention focused on Theo at that.  
"Hi," he said a little awkwardly while stretching his hand out for his mom to shake, "Theo Raeken."  
"Nice to meet you, Theo," his mom said as she took his hand, her expression slightly bewildered, "I'm Jenna."  
Theo mumbled a 'Nice to meet you, too' in response and then David and him shook hands as well as they introduced themselves. Liam bit back a smile at the scene.  
He noticed his parents looking at him again out of the corner of his eyes and turned to come face to face with questioning expressions.  
"Oh, uhm, he's a friend from school," he hastily explained. His mom frowned again.  
"How come I've never heard of him before?" she asked him and Liam grit his teeth as Theo very obviously turned to him with a hurt expression on his face. He was sure it was fake anyway.  
"I guess it just never came up before, _mom_ ," he responded pointedly. One of David's brows arched and Liam quickly averted his gaze to look at anything but his parents or Theo.

"Well, I'm really glad you're making friends, sweetheart," his mom said and Liam cringed internally.  
He shot Theo a dark look when he caught him smiling amusedly.

"I'm guessing that the jeep outside is yours, Theo?" David then said and Theo nodded.  
"Yeah, I drove Liam here after the whole... You know."  
Jenna gave him a smile. "That's very nice of you. Thank you," she said gratefully and then she abruptly pulled him into what looked like a rib-crushing hug, "Thank you so much."  
Theo hesitantly returned the hug with wide eyes and Liam shook his head.  
"It's really no problem," Theo muttered.

"Alright, come on now. Let's drive to the hospital to get you examined," David suggested with a warm smile on his face when Jenna finally released Theo. Liam sighed in defeat.  
"Yeah, okay," he said. Theo and him exchanged a look and when Theo smiled at him Liam couldn't help but return it.  
He was really exhausted, tired and kind of hungry, but so relieved that his parents didn't seem to be taking this too badly. He was sure that this wasn't the end of it, however.  
"Let's go get dressed," Jenna said to David.  
Liam quickly slid off his backpack and put it down on the floor before the four of them walked back into the entrance hall.  
While Jenna and David put on their shoes and jackets, Theo and Liam went to wait outside.

It wasn't long until Liam's parents stepped out of the door and walked up to meet them.

With a small smile, his mom hugged Theo once more. "Alright. Goodbye, Theo," she said, "I hope we'll get to see you more often from now on. Under more pleasant circumstances."  
Theo nodded. "I hope so, too." He turned to David and the two of them shook hands.  
"What she said," David said with a grin and Theo laughed.  
"We'll wait in the car so you can say goodbye, alright?" Jenna then said as they started walking towards David's car.  
How was he supposed to say goodbye to Theo after everything that had happened today, though?  
Liam watched as his parents waved at Theo before they got into the car and then he turned to Theo with an awkward smile on his lips.

"So..." he started, "That went better than expected."  
Theo grinned at him. "Your parents seem really nice," he said as he began walking backwards towards his own car and Liam followed after him.  
"They are," he murmured, "But I'm pretty sure that my mom will want to talk about this later." He threw a look over his shoulder to see if he could make out his parents in the dark car.  
"Yeah, I got that impression as well," Theo said.

They looked at each for a moment and Liam wondered what bad thing would happen next.  
First, the fight with Arthur, then, the comfort he found in Theo and then... Well, something bad was bound to happen next and he wasn't sure if he could take it, because the time with Theo had been so good, whatever would come next must be really bad. He thought about his chances of meeting Arthur again and his expression faltered.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked him.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Liam said, and then, after he managed to put a smile back on his face, "Thank you for today. If you hadn't been there I'm pretty sure Arthur would've done a lot worse... I still hope you won't have to do it again, though."  
Theo's features turned serious. "What did your mom mean earlier? When she said that she thought it was over."  
"Of course you would come back on that," Liam mumbled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"Of course I would."  
Liam glared at him, but Theo just stared right back at him and after a while it got really uncomfortable, so Liam sighed in defeat yet again. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to think clearly.

Could he really tell Theo?  
Right now, he only knew so much, definitely not enough to come to conclusions by himself (right?), so Liam didn't have to tell him. Not yet, anyway. Not tonight.

"If you want me to, I can make sure that he won't ever lay a hand on you again," Theo then murmured and Liam's brows furrowed.  
"What are you talking about?" he said, "Do you really think it's that easy?"  
"No, no of course not. But I could try, right? And to be honest, I'm pretty sure that I could work it out," Theo said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Liam exhaled sharply.  
No matter how strong Theo was, he couldn't possibly take on Arthur _and_ Brett. He didn't even know about Brett yet. He didn't even know the full story.  
With a sinking feeling in his gut, Liam realized that if he told Theo everything, _the full story_ , Theo probably wouldn't be as willing to put himself in danger for him anymore. Something inside his chest ached painfully at that.

He should make Theo understand that tonight had been a one-time thing.  
Hell, he didn't even _want_ Theo to put himself in any danger for him. This was _his_ mess and he would somehow clean it up.

"Theo, I don't want you to do that kind of stuff for me, okay? You don't even know the whole story," he said and Theo just shrugged, his face set in defiance.  
"I don't care about the whole story. I've made up my mind and I'm gonna try and continue to help you."  
Liam angrily frowned at him. "You can't just decide about stuff that concerns me, too! I have a say in that, don't I? And I decide that I don't want you to put yourself in danger for me!"  
Theo sighed in exasperation. "You're so frustrating," he mumbled, and then, at a normal volume again, "Liam, I can take care of myself. And I know you can, too. That doesn't mean that you have to face that asshole all on your own."  
"It's not just him, though!" Liam called out before he could stop himself. He pressed his lips together when Theo's brows furrowed. _Fucking hell,_ he just didn't know when to shut up. He must have hit his head harder than he'd thought.  
"What do you mean?" Theo asked him and Liam glanced over to David's car before rubbing at his eyes in exhaustion.  
"Can we not talk about this anymore? Please?"  
Theo looked as if he wanted to protest, but he seemed to think better of it after a second. He nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, okay. Not tonight."  
Liam mumbled a tired 'Okay' in response.  
"But... Will you at least, I don't know, be careful?"  
Liam huffed. "I'm pretty sure I was already trying to do that..."  
Theo frowned at him and Liam closed his eyes as he realized what he just said. Theo seemed to take pity on him, though, as he mercifully ignored Liam's slip-up.  
"Well, then don't- Don't, like, go anywhere alone anymore," Theo then said before his voice softened somewhat, "Please?"  
"You want me to get a bodyguard or what?" Liam asked him, an eyebrow raised in question.  
Grinning almost sheepishly, Theo shrugged. "I mean, you could be looking at him right now. I would be free of charge, too."  
Liam frowned at him. "I'm not getting a _bodyguard_ , especially not you," he said.  
"Why not? Don't you think I would be a good one? Liam, I'm hurt," Theo said and the grin on his lips widened, the soft skin around his eyes crinkling.  
Liam struggled not to respond in kind. "Shut up and get home," he mumbled as he averted his gaze.  
Theo chuckled. "Whatever. I'll see you around," he said and then he took a step closer and hugged him. Liam's breath caught in his throat.  
"Well, probably not," he managed around the lump in his throat, gesturing at his head in explanation when Theo stepped back again, "But yeah. See you."

He watched Theo get into his jeep and drive away before he turned to David's car with a little shake of his head.

He knew that Theo let him off the hook pretty easily just then, which is why he _so_ needed to get a grip before they ultimately ran into each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back and again I'm so sorry for the long wait!  
> I don't have any excuse other than maybe writer's block and too little time, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! ♥

Lounging on one of the hospital beds in the room Liam was left in, he stared out of the window into the dark. He was so fucking hungry. And tired.

It turned out after several tests that Liam did indeed have a concussion. The doctor who examined him said that he had a moderte one, so grade 2, but there was no internal damage (which he already suspected, because Arthur wasn't _that_ strong, right?) and so he was simply ordered to stay home for a few weeks and to sleep and drink lots.  
David and Jenna were standing just outside the hospital room talking to the doctor and even though the door was not fully closed, Liam was only able to make out their voices, not what was actually being said.

After another few minutes Liam turned as he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. The door was pushed open by David who gave him a tired smile, which Liam returned in kind.  
"Can we go home now?" he asked him and David nodded.  
"Jenna's just gone to the toilet real quick," he said as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. Liam took that as his cue to stay put where he was. He sighed.

"So... Theo," David then said and Liam averted his gaze for a second. He couldn't help but smile.  
"What about him?" he asked. David gave him look, his eyebrow raised in amusement, but after a moment his features turned serious.  
"It's a good thing he was there to step in earlier," he said. Liam nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, it was," he mumbled, while absentmindedly rubbing the dark spot on his jaw. David frowned, but didn't comment on it. Instead he asked him, "Since when have the two of you been friends?" He sounded genuinely curious, too. Liam shrugged.  
"I'm not really sure if we're friends," he started, "I almost broke his nose once."  
David snorted, his eyes wide in question. " _What?_ "  
Liam hurried to explain. "Not on purpose! I was just careless one day and kinda... Pushed a door into his face?" He laughed and shook his head as he remembered the look on Theo's face back then. "He threatened to beat me up after, but- No, don't look at me like that, it was just a joke! He was just joking. He introduced himself and then after school we met again and we got talking about lacrosse and Devenford and he asked if I wanted to join their team."  
"But you said no," David said, and Liam nodded.  
"I told him that I had other stuff to focus on, but then I saw him again when I went jogging and he asked me if I'd changed my mind. I told him that I didn't really have the time to be part of the team, but... I think he knew I was lying."  
"So you were lying to us, too?"  
Liam sighed. "I'm pretty sure that you guys didn't believe me anyway." David gave him a sad smile.  
"No, we didn't. But we don't want to push you into telling us things you're not comfortable with, Liam. We're here for you when you're ready, though," he said. He reached out to take Liam's hand into his and Liam squeezed it in response.  
"Thanks," he whispered, even though it was hard to around the sudden lump in his throat.  
It was quiet for a few moments.

"You know, when Theo walked up to us earlier, I- I was so relieved to see him, even though we didn't really know each other and we _still_ don't, it's just... I've been avoiding him at school, because I was scared of talking to him, because he always looks like he can see right through all of my lies, but he never calls me out on it and so when he beat those guys up, it was just- I don't know," Liam blurted out, and while he felt like there was a small burden being lifted from his shoulders, he still needed to be careful with what he said.  
David frowned. "'Those guys'? As in, not just Arthur?"  
_Yeah, like that. Good job, Liam._ He reluctantly shook his head. "No, he wasn't alone. Ben and Eric, I think, were with him. They didn't do anything, though."  
David's frown deepened. "Liam, why are they still doing this? Did something happen?"  
Sighing, Liam rubbed at his eyes. "I told you, I don't know. Seems like they're not as forgiving as you are," he mumbled.  
"This has got nothing to do with forgiveness. You told us this started because you acted like a jerk, but that doesn't justify what they did," David said, "I know you don't want us to worry, but what else are we supposed to do when Arthur and Brett obviously aren't done?"  
Liam averted his gaze to stare into his lap.

He never told his parents the full extent of his time at Devenford. They knew that Brett and Arthur used to beat him up, that they did it only a few times, that it wasn't anything too serious.  
But David was right.  
When Liam came to his parents to ask if it was possible to change schools- That was the moment when he basically admitted that he couldn't handle it on his own anymore. When he gave up.  
He'd told his parents that it wasn't anything too serious, but that he was sick of being scared. He'd managed to convince them not to confront Brett and Arhur or to talk to their parents, because once he changed schools, the whole thing would be over anyway and he just wanted to forget it all, to leave it behind himself.  
He always kind of knew that it wouldn't be completely over, especially after his last conversation with Brett and Arthur. He clenched his jaw at the memory.

It had been the last day before the winter holidays.  
They'd cornered him after school and Arthur had pushed him up against a wall while Brett had stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. Arthur had been smiling at Liam, the special one reserved for all the people he couldn't stand, and Brett had had that look on his face, kind of impassive and bored, but Liam had known that he was angry.  
"It's gonna be so different once you're gone, Dunbar," Brett had told him, the corners of his mouth twisting downward, "I can't believe you're actually leaving."  
Arthur had chuckled. "I bet we could force him to stay."  
"No, that's okay," Brett had sighed, "It's not like we're never gonna see each other again, right Liam?" The sudden small smile on his face had been enough to make Liam's stomach churn nervously. Then Brett had taken a few steps closer, until he was almost shoulder to shoulder with Arthur. "But tell you what... If you even think about joining that shit team at Beacon Hills High, the moment we hear of it, we're gonna be there. And it won't be pretty, trust me."  
Arthur's smile had only widened at that. "Better yet, we'll pay that faggot friend of yours a visit as well. What do you think of that, Liam?"  
Even though he had been scared out of his mind, Liam had snarled in response to Arthur's question. "Leave him out of this!"  
Arthur had laughed in his face and Brett had simply rolled his eyes before turning to leave. "Give him something to remember us by!" he'd called over his shoulder and when Liam's eyes had focused back on Arthur's, he'd been met with feverish excitement.  
"Let's have some good, old-fashioned fun," Arthur had breathed and Liam had instinctivly closed his eyes to steel himself for the incoming blow.

He shook his head.  
"It's over," Liam said, "I just couldn't keep my mouth shut earlier. I think Arthur had been pissed off because of something else, too. So, not a good combination."  
The worried look on David's face didn't waver. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. Don't worry, okay? It's fine."  
He honestly didn't know if it was fine or what he should do. If he won't join the lacrosse team at Beacon Hills High and if he won't snap at Brett and Arthur when he happened to see them, he should be good.  
But he wanted to continue playing lacrosse. He loved it. But he also loved Mason and he would never do anything to put him in any kind of danger.  
So he needed to find a way to make Brett and Arthur stop. He needed to make them understand that if they ever lay a finger on Mason, he would rip them to shreds.  
But that was the problem. Liam was so scared of them. He's sure that he could fight them for some time, but they would always beat him in the end. Two against one is difficult enough, but Liam's fear mixed into the whole mess left only one possible outcome.  
He couldn't risk it yet. He had to overcome his fear first. He had to become stronger.

"I trust you, Liam," David then said, "But if something like that happens again, I will report it to the police. What they're doing is assault."  
"You can't!" Liam argued, "Please, if you do that they're gonna get away anyway! Their parents have influence. If you do that, I'll never be able to go outside again."  
David sighed heavily. He buried his face in his hands.  
"I'm sorry," Liam said, but David shook his head.  
"Don't apologize. You have no reason to."  
"I'll handle it," Liam promised, "I just need a bit more time."  
David's warm eyes focused back on him. "And how do you plan on doing that? All on your own? Or with the help of someone else?"  
Liam had an inkling that David meant Theo with that. He shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I've gotta do something that'll scare them. So they'll leave me alone for good."  
They shared a serious look.  
"Theo's willing to help me," Liam mumbled then, "Even though he doesn't know everything."  
"Seems to me like he considers you a friend," David said and Liam bit his lip in contemplation.  
"When I was saying goodbye to him... He told me he could make Arthur stop," he admitted, "And I believe him. You should've seen him fight those guys. He was so quick and strong, it was, like- Unnatural."  
David frowned yet again. He was quiet for a moment and Liam worried about what he would say next. A guy that can fight, on Liam's side? It's always been a little different. Maybe David's thinking what Liam was. That... Maybe Theo was only acting, too.  
After another beat of silence, David sighed. "And you think he's being genuine?"  
Liam hesitantly nodded his head. "I want to think so. I mean, he's always nice to me, I'm pretty sure he's never lied to me, he literally told me that he cared about me- No, not like that," Liam hurried as David raised an eyebrow at his words, "He said he just wants to help me, because- Because he doesn't think I deserve the way Arthur treats me."  
"You don't. Theo's right about that," David said and Liam couldn't help the little smile that crept onto his face. It vanished after a second, though.  
"I just don't know- It feels too good to be true," he mumbled. David squeezed his hand in reassurance.  
"Not everyone out there is bad, Liam. I know that sometimes it's hard to believe, especially for you," he said, "But, personally, I don't think that Theo's a bad person. You should listen to yourself for that, though. Trust your gut feeling."  
Liam exhaled in exhaustion and let himself plop back against the raised mattress. "Easier said than done," he muttered under his breath, just as the door was pushed open again. His mom stuck her head into the room with a small smile on her face.

"Hey guys, you ready to go home?" she asked them and Liam sighed in relief.  
"Finally, _yes_ , please," he muttered and David shot him a sympathetic look.  
"Let's get out of here," he said as he helped Liam out of the hospital bed, "I'm starving."

-

Back to the present, it's already Saturday, so two days after the whole mess went down.  
Liam's very well rested, but to put it quite frankly, he's going insane. He seriously hates this personal quarantine of his. And it's only been two days.  
_Well, it's not really a quarantine, though, is it?_ He's still allowed to go outside, he simply can't do anything fun.  
Don't get him wrong, sleeping in is nice and all, but he wishes he could do something else throughout the day to keep himself busy. Right now all he does is watch TV or Youtube (even though David advised him to limit his time on that, because he 'seriously needs to take it slow').  
He can't even hang out on their front porch anymore, because Mrs. O'Riley from next door caught him enjoying the sun yesterday afternoon and promptly decided to tell him all about her new popcorn machine. He's not gonna get pulled into one of her conversations again, not when his brain starts to feel mushy after about five minutes of her talking non-stop. He knows that it's rude to think like that, but at this point he can't bring himself to care anymore, because yes, Mrs. O'Riley is really nice and makes the best cookies in the whole wide world (a fact he would heavily deny in front of his mom), but she's currently just too much. He needs his brain to heal and he needs it to do it quickly.  
He wants to go back to school, back to Mason and-  
Yeah. Back to Mason.

Speaking of school, Mason wanted to come over today to bring him all the stuff he's missed on Friday. He should be here soon, so Liam has very little time left to make up his mind. He's not sure if he should tell Mason what happened. He basically knows nothing. Like, literally nothing. All the times he's seen Liam with bruises Liam's told him that they were from lacrosse. They kind of were, in a way, so he wasn't straight up lying, but he was, well... Lying.  
If he decides to tell Mason the truth about Thursday, he'll have to tell him everything. He's gonna have so much to apologize for. Almost two and a half years worth of lying.  
Liam buries his face in his hands and lets out a loud groan.

There's a soft knock on his door and Liam lifts his head to see his mom standing in the door.  
"How are you?" she asks him and Liam sighs.  
"I'm okay, mom. I already feel like going to school on Monday again."  
Jenna shakes her head with a smile. "You're not going anywhere. Remember, doctor's orders."  
Liam plops back down into his pillows. "But I'm so bored!" he whines, "Can't we go out and, I don't know, _do_ something?"  
His mom laughs. "Oh, don't be like that. It won't be for too long."  
"I know," Liam says, "But still."  
Jenna walks further into his room and gives it a scrutinizing once-over before she settles back on Liam. "Isn't Mason coming over soon? You should clean your room before he arrives," she says and Liam's expression turns incredulous. Before he can say anything his mom continues on, "Don't look at me like that, you need to clean up in here. It's gonna give you something to do, too, like you wanted," she grins and Liam groans yet again, "But only after you ate your breakfast. Come on, before it gets cold."

-

Liam finishes cleaning his room just when the doorbell rings. His heart skips a beat and he freezes for a second, because he didn't think that Mason would be here so early, but- But then he hurries out of his room and walks down the stairs. In the entry hall he opens the front door to come face to face with Mason. He greets him with an awkward smile.  
"Hi," he says and the grin on Mason's face vanishes as soon as he spots the bruise on Liam's jaw, the sore looking part of his lip.  
"Hey man," he says, his expression turning confused, "What happened to your face?"  
Liam scratches the side of his neck. _So this is the moment of truth._ He steps aside to let Mason in. "Uhm, about that," he starts trying to explain, but somehow he can't find the words.  
Mason toes off his shoes and watches as Liam closes the door behind him, seemingly waiting for him to continue talking. Only thing is, Liam doesn't know how to. Where should he even start?  
After another quiet moment passes, Mason frowns. "Is this the real reason why you weren't in school yesterday?" he asks and Liam exhales heavily before nodding in defeat.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just... Didn't know how to do it."  
Mason lets his backpack slide off his shoulder and puts it down on the floor before crossing the distance between them to inspect Liam from up close. "Who did this to you?"  
"It's really not that big of a deal, really, it was just a misunderstanding," Liam says and _okay, so I'm going to keep on lying?_ He grits his teeth in frustration. _This is Mason. My best friend._  
He already kind of told Theo, who he doesn't even know that much, so telling Mason shouldn't be that hard, right? 

It's _Mason_ , his best friend since childhood.

He shakes his head with a small self-depricating smile.  
"You know what? It actually wasn't," he says, "It was a guy from Devenford who thinks that I'm the most arrogant idiot out there."  
Mason's frown deepens. "What are you talking about?"  
"He's kinda right, to be honest," Liam continues on as he averts his gaze in shame. He nods towards the stairsteps and together they sit down on them, Mason a little more reluctantly than Liam would've liked.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles then, while he feels Mason's eyes boring into the side of his face.  
"What are you apologizing for, man?" Mason asks him quietly, and a second later Liam feels his warm hand coming to rest on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
He gulps. "I've been lying to you for- For a very long time, actually," he admits. When Mason doesn't say anything in return, Liam continues. He can't bullshit his way out of this anymore anyway. He has to tell Mason the truth. He wants to. He finally wants to tell someone. It feels selfish, not wanting to be the only one having to carry the burden of knowing on his own anymore, but... That's what best friends are for, right? To be there for you, to support you. Even when you're the one who's been the asshole.  
Maybe Mason won't be too angry, disgusted or shocked with him. Maybe he won't stop being his friend. Liam's just so scared to lose him.  
He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, forces himself to meet Mason's eyes.

"You know when I got into the lacrosse team at Devenford?"  
Mason nods.  
"Well, I was really good. So good, in fact, I wanted everyone to know," he mumbles ashamedly, "And I let everyone know. I bragged and got cocky and whatnot..."  
He remembers showing off in front of the cheerleaders, remembers their bright smiles, their giggles.  
"I was an asshole. And I should've realized that I was, that people would eventually get fed up with it, but I just didn't care. I was so proud to be the youngest player on the team and to have people tell me that I was one of the best already."  
Mason's silently watching him with a worried expression on his face. He looks about ready to say something, but he lets Liam continue.  
"It didn't even come as a suprise, honestly. If I had paid more attention to them during the practice instead of thinking of ways to impress my classmates who were watching the game, I probably would've been able to avoid them," Liam says, "But I kind of knew that they would eventually do something. I've seen the way they looked at me. And- And after the game was finished we all headed to the changing rooms. And Brett and Arthur waited for me when I was done."  
Mason's expression changes into a slightly shocked one.  
"They beat you up?" he asks in disbelief. Liam nods.  
"Yeah. I mean, I know that I deserved it, they probably should've done it a lot-"  
"Hold up," Mason interrupts him, the hand that had been resting on Liam's shoulder now raised to stop Liam from saying anything else, "What are you talking about? They beat you up because you've been a little smug about your skills and you think you _deserved_ it? Do you hear what you're saying, dude?"  
Liam frowns at his best friend's outburst. "Mase, I wasn't just smug about it, I- I deserved it at the beginning."  
Mason shifts so he's fully facing him and Liam gets the feeling that he probably said the wrong thing just now.  
"What do you mean 'at the beginning'?" Mason asks, his voice dangerously calm.  
Liam shrugs. "I don't know, I mean, I got into the team at the start of freshman year and Brett and Arthur, they- They started doing it a few months after that."

It's quiet for a moment and Mason looks at him a little lost. Liam knows that it sounds bad, because the way he said it must mean that he had to endure getting beat up for almost two and a half years, but it's not like Brett and Arthur did it every day.  
"Mase, it's really no big deal," Liam starts, but Mason interrupts him again.  
"All the times you've looked like that," he says, his eyes darting over the wounds on Liam's face, "It was because of them?"  
Liam nods slowly.  
"And you've always said that it was because of lacrosse," Mason continues, but he seems to be talking more to himself than with Liam. "I remember thinking something along the lines of 'Damn, why are his teammates so rough with him?', but I never stopped to think what if it's more than-"  
Liam quickly pipes up to stop that train of thought. "Mase, don't say that. It was my fault, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just- I just didn't want you to think less of me."  
Mason's expression falls. "Why would I think less of you?" he asks him and Liam shrugs.  
"Because of the way I acted in school," he mumbles.  
He's so tired of thinking about all of it. He just wants it to stop, to leave it behind himself, but it seems as if he's not allowed to do that just yet.  
"How could I think less of you because of stupid shit like that? Who cares if you were confident about your skills? I mean, I've never seen anyone who's better at lacrosse than you are and in my opinion that earns you the right to brag a little. As long as you never mocked anyone else."  
Liam shakes his head. He didn't do that. "I didn't," he says, "But I was a show-off. And nobody likes show-offs."  
Mason turns to stare at the front door. He shakes his head. "So everyone on the team... They just beat you up?"  
"What? No, it was just Brett and Arthur," Liam says and Mason frowns.  
"Did nobody ever step in?" he asks.  
The corners of Liam's mouth twist downwards as he remembers the very first time Brett and Arthur beat him up.  
"A guy named Dean did. That day after practice when Brett and Arthur were waiting for me. Next time I saw him he looked worse than me, Mase," he mumbles, "I didn't want anyone else to pay for the shit I've done and I told him so. He actually left the team after that."  
Mason sighs. "Was that why you stopped playing the way you used to?"  
Liam nods. "Yeah," he chuckles, "I even tried to train myself to not show any kind of emotion anymore, just so they wouldn't have a reason to do it again."  
"Dude, that's so fucked up," Mason says.  
Liam... Kind of agrees. He notices now how much influence Brett and Arthur had had on him, how much they've caused him to change. When he thinks back to his sophomore year, he barely remembers any good memories. That year had been the worst at Devenford, because it had been the time where Brett and Arthur had seemed to realize how much fun it is to beat someone up without that one having a chance against them. He clears his throat.  
"I mean, yeah, it kind of is... But it doesn't matter anymore."  
Mason gives him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure about that?" he asks as he very obviously stares at the wounds on Liam's face.  
Liam turns away. "You're right," he mumbles, "It isn't. Not really, anyway."  
"Was it Brett or Arthur who did this?"  
"Arthur. But Theo stopped him."  
Mason's eyes go wide at that. "Theo? As in, Theo Raeken?"  
Liam nods. "Yeah. He just came out of nowhere and beat those guys up. Like, you should've seen him Mase, it was so-"  
"Wait, were there more than Arthur?" Mason interrupts him and Liam nods again.  
"But they didn't do anything, not to me, at least," he assures him before continuing, "And Theo knocked Arthur out cold. Like, one punch against his temple and Arthur just went down."  
Mason's expression turns even more astonished. "Intense," he mutters, but then the look in his eyes clears, "So why did Arthur do it?"  
Liam shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, he said some weird stuff, like, that he'd missed me and he'd had that look on his face when he said it and I just- I said that the feeling wasn't mutual. It just slipped out," he admits. He still can't believe it. He knows the way Arthur ticks. To some degree, at least. And talking back is the worst thing you can do in his presence.  
"Sounds to me like you've just been honest. I probably would've said the same to him," Mason mutters darkly as he leans forward to rest his chin on his intertwined fingers. Liam chuckles.  
"Of course you would've."  
They look at each other for a moment and Liam's glad to find nothing but concern and affection in Mason's gaze. He scratches the side of his neck.  
"You know, I actually swore to myself to never tell you any of this," he says and Mason furrows his brows in question.  
"Because you thought I would, I don't know, see you differently?"  
"Yeah. Like... As weak and- And full of myself. As someone you wouldn't want to be friends with anymore."  
Mason shifts so he can put his hand back on Liam's shoulder. "Dude, that would never happen. I know you. A little too well sometimes, to be honest," he grins, "But you're my best friend and nothing's ever going to change that, yeah? I love everything about you."  
Liam can't help the big smile that creeps onto his face at Mason's words. "Aw man... I love you, too."  
"Come here," Mason says and then he uses his hand to pull Liam into a tight hug, "You big, goofy idiot."  
Liam laughs at that.

God, he's so relieved. He never would've thought that opening up to Mason would leave him feeling so... Free.  
Liam knows that he still needs to tell Mason about the very real threat Arthur currently poses, because even though Arthur had said that he would only consider hurting Mason when Liam decided to join the lacrosse team at Beacon Hills High, he's not sure that it matters anymore.  
Theo beat Arthur and Arthur's friends. In front of Liam. Maybe that's reason enough for him.  
Any way, Liam doesn't want to risk it. He can't allow for his best friend to get hurt because of him.

Maybe Theo was right. Maybe it's time that Liam accepts the help others are willing to give him to finally get rid of Brett and Arthur. Right now, with Mason by his side, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Theo will still want to help him after Liam tells him the full story.  
He obviously can't stand up to Brett and Arthur all on his own and expect to win a fight against them, but with Theo it could be possible.  
He could finally leave all the bad stuff behind himself to really start over at Beacon Hills High.


End file.
